Stir of the Past
by bravd
Summary: Carol has been close to Daryl ever since she could remember. But life fools them and she gets married to Ed. She manages divorcing him and flees the town and her old life. Yet, with the outburst of the infection, she meets her past again, Ed and Daryl in the refugees' camp.
1. Be careful for what you wish

Note:

This is an alternative story of how the relation between Carol and Daryl had evolved, would she have divorced Ed long ago. In this "universe" they are friends from childhood, as to keep that sense of understanding and deep friendship they share in the series.

Don't get me wrong, I love "The Walking Dead" exactly as it was written, but I was curious to see how it all would have evolved if Carol would have been stronger from the beginning.

It all starts before Rick finds the camp in season 1 and will, more or less, follow the series.

Rated M for language…for now.

I hope you enjoy it!

Be careful for what you wish

Shane and Lori had returned that night back to their car, their faces pale as paper. They couldn't give a big explanation of what was happening in Atlanta, but Carol had decided to trust them. Two days had passed since then. Now they were settled at a refugee camp, not very far from Atlanta itself. Carol had put up her tent next to Lori and Shane and had realized then that the two weren't actually a couple.

"Shane is my husband's best friend" Lori explained that evening as they were sitting in front of the small fire place. "He…died after sitting in a coma for some weeks" her voice lowered as she explained.

"I am so sorry to hear that" Carol said playing with the ring on her finger.

"Now everything what matters is keeping Carl safe" she looked at the woman. "And you…you're married right?"

"Oh, this?" she raised her hand with the ring on it. "No, I am divorced, but I keep this on my finger to never forget…to always remind me how I have to be" she smiled shortly. "My marriage ended badly, but at least it ended".

"So you have no one left?" Lori asked.

"I…don't think so. Just my regrets from the past. But there is someone I wonder about" she stopped as they all looked up at the approaching lights of a car.

Shane appeared out of his tent, stepping in front of Lori. He had managed organizing this camp and keeping everyone safe. The car stopped and three men got out of it.

"Hey, we saw the lights and…got place for another three souls?" the tallest said as he approached.

Shane's hand searched for his pistol just to make sure. Carol blinked a few times trying to see the face of the man clearly as he seemed familiar.

"M…Merle?" she took a step next to Shane.

"Well, if it ain't pretty Carol" the man called Merle opened his arms like wishing for an embrace.

"Is Daryl with you?"

"Yeah and yo' man here as well".

The other two men approached and while Carol joyed seeing one of them, her face went pale seeing the other.

"You know them?" Shane asked Carol and she nodded. "Should I trust them?"

Carol made a pause.

"Oh, come on man. You saw the world outside. We're big; we've got what it takes. We hunt, we get food" Merle said as his brother Daryl stared at Carol.

"Well, fine, after all this camp should be open to anyone" Shane said and approached the men.

"There you go, ya see?" Merle shook his hand. "This' my brother Daryl and this' Ed. The two o' them…" she pointed to Carol "are husband and wife, like the Lord wanted it".

"Were, Merle, were" Carol said out loud and turned around to walk to her tent. She sat in front of it, ignoring Ed's staring.

"Be careful for what you wish…" Carol whispered to herself and Lori sat next to her.

"You wished to…see him?"

"Ed? Heaven, no!"

"So your wedding ring…"

"Recalls me of him. I am afraid that if I throw it away I will make the same mistakes…again, sometime. It recalls me to stay…you'll laugh" she smiled.

"You can tell me…look in what times we live, you think there is anything I would laugh about?"

"To stay strong" she looked at her friend.

Lori smiled bitter and squeezed Carol's hands.

"You've gotten here alone so I guess you are pretty strong".

"I hope so, Lori. But just seeing him…all the guilt he made me feel comes back to me…all that…fear. I wished to never have to see him again, not because of hate, but because I am afraid of the fear I feel towards him. I am afraid he can turn me back into…paste in his hands".

"You loved him so much?"

"No…he manipulated me so much, he turned me into that. I am sorry…you shouldn't hear me say these things, it's not nice to speak like this of your ex-husband".

"Carol…you don't have to worry about that with me. I would rather you would see me as a friend".

"Thanks" Carol smiled at her new friend.

Merle and Daryl had set up a tent, somewhere farther from the group. Ed was also setting his tent close to theirs.

"So I guess ya high school sweetheart popped out of nothing" Merle mocked Daryl as they were arranging their new temporary home.

"Shut up" Daryl grunted.

"Oh, come on, you were all pinky teddies around her. Carol there and Carol here".

"I said, shut the fuck up, ol' man. Mind ya own fucking business" he ignored his brother.

"I don't really like those three. To me they look like a bunch of rednecks" T-dog said to Shane.

"I know…but having more capable men around here, won't harm us. Maybe…maybe these times have changed people".

"Your pretty optimistic, Shane".

"If not keeping hope than what? Maybe we can all get together…somehow".

"Mom, I'm thirsty" Carl came out of his tent.

"I'll get him some water" Carol offered.

"You don't have to" Lori said.

"I always wanted children and I kinda like your boy" she winked and she stood up.

She walked to the barrel with water Shane had brought in today. Her eyes stared at the newly arranged tents. She knew she had to avoid Ed no matter what.

Carol stopped in front of a man and looked up into Daryl's eyes. She smiled light hearted.

"Looking good, Carol. Always wondered where ya ran away" he said with his hoarse voice.

"You know…just far from the town".

"Glad you actually…did".

"I had a little help…"

"Now ya make me feel sorry I wasn't the one to help".

Carol chuckled and looked down.

"Came for some water?" Daryl asked taking the plastic bottle out of her hands. He filled it up.

"Thanks" Carol said and smiled again. But she saw Ed approach and her smile faded.

"See you later" she turned on her heels and left.

"What business do ya have talking to my woman?" Ed asked.

"Ed, go bore someone else with ya shit".

"Carol…she's just confused. And now…who will she turn to?"

"Hopefully not you" Daryl said bored and also walked away.

"Here you go" Carol handed the bottle of water to Carl. She looked up at Daryl returning to his tent and Ed drinking water. He was staring at her. Carol sighted.

"Hey…you can sleep with Carl and me tonight" Lori said. "There is enough room in there for all of us".

"That would be…I appreciate it" Carol tried hiding her eyes as she thanked Lori.

She moved her mattress that night and placed it next to Lori's bed. Carl had fallen asleep, his new life felt exhausting to him.

As the two women chatted, Carol saw a shadow pass the tent and approach hers. She lifted her upper body.

"Carol…don't".

"I want to send him away…I feel safe being here, but I can't spend all my nights here with you" she stood up and went out.

To her big surprise she didn't find Ed outside, but Daryl. He looked somehow embarrassed at her.

"I was ahm…I was making sure you're fine" he mumbled.

"I thought it was Ed and…I came out to say some nasty things to him" Carol shrugged a little amused.

Daryl nodded and passed her.

"Daryl…" she called and he turned. "It's…really nice to see you again".

The corner of his right lips smiled and he turned after looking rather long at her. Carol didn't need words to understand him. She could read him inside out ever since childhood. She returned to Lori.

"It wasn't Ed…but Daryl".

"Mhm" Lori smiled half asleep.

Carol turned the dim light off.

"You went through a lot, you need your sleep" she whispered as she pulled the light blanket over her.

It was laundry day and Carol together with Lori and some other women gathered the dirty clothes in order to wash them at the collected water of the dam. Glenn was the one to drive them and he gathered fire wood while the woman washed the clothes in the water.

Andrea was always complaining about her washing machine and got the women talking as she did so. They scrubbed the clothes, while Glenn still gathered wood. He had too much to begin with, but somehow he felt a little uncomfortable around so many women.

Daryl passed them with a dozen of squirrels attached to his belt. He was dirty like a pig and Carol left her washing place.

"I can…wash that for you" she said pointing as his shirt.

He stared somehow amused at her.

"Come one…we have shared tasks here. I wash your shirt and you share of that squirrel meat later…even if I am not sure I want that".

"Ya'll like it, I cook it well" Daryl smirked and took his shirt off. She recalled Carol of the times she would watch Daryl play basketball in high school. Also…taking his shirt off. He handed her his dirty shirt.

"We wash on Wednesday. You can bring me your clothes and I will take care of them" Carol said holding the shirt in her hands.

Daryl nodded.

"Maybe I can catch a rabbit for ya" he said with the same smirk on his lips. He turned to leave.

"Hey, Daryl…you don't intend in leaving, do you?"

He looked long at her.

"Not now, no more" he mumbled shortly.

Carol squeezed the shirt at her chest as she watched him walk back to the camp. Lori had to hide a smile when Carol returned with the shirt, cleaning it with care.

That evening Carol had gathered all the clothes from where they were drying. She folded them carefully and, as she stumbled upon Daryl's shirt, she decided to return it. Ed and Merle were chatting with Shane so she went to Daryl's tent. She knocked on the frame and the man came out.

"Clean" Carol handed it to her.

"Smells nice" Daryl said pleased. "They cooked up the meat, ya should have a taste. It's my own recipe".

"Are there more ways to cook squirrel meat?"

"Neah…" Daryl laughed and so did she.

"You look like a whore in that color" Ed approached pointing at her red blouse.

"Mind ya own business, Ed" Daryl grunted.

"Don't cha agree with me?"

"No, she looks pretty in it".

"Well, you' opinion is nothing worth to me. You' look like a whore" Ed repeated.

"Always charming, Ed" Carol's face turned almost grey as she looked at him. She walked away, feeling her limbs slightly shiver. She sat down next to Lori and Carl.

"Tonight's specialty…squirrel" Lori laughed handing a piece to Carol.

Merle, Daryl and Ed also approached and sat to eat.

"It's not that bad" Carol said as she took a bite.

"I am so hungry this tastes like fine cuisine to me" Lori joked with her.

The long haired woman looked around at the new guests and realized the look in Ed's eyes every time she was looking towards Carol.

"You can sleep in my tent for as long as you wish" she whispered to Carol.

"No…it's fine, I'll be fine in my tent" Carol whispered back to Lori".

"Has anyone, any funny story to tell? It wouldn't harm us" Dale broke the silence. "But please no horror story".

Everyone laughed.

"I have one and it goes like this…" he started telling the story to relax the atmosphere.

Ed stood up bored and returned to his tent. He put up a fire there.

"Keep that low, we have rules here" Shane called after him.

"I'll get that" Merle said and stood up." Come on, man ya want those biters to turn you into a snack?"

Dale resumed his story and, as much as Lori was paying attention she noticed how Daryl was staring at Carol.

Lori brought Carl to sleep and came out to sit with Carol a little more. The woman seemed to be sleepless and Lori could guess why.

"So Daryl…he watched you all night" Lori started saying.

Carol chuckled looking down at her hands.

"Daryl and I are the same age and we used to play around as kids. We went to high school together, well, as much as he attended we always got together well. And he…he invited me to prom" Carol said like it was very important, knowing she will amuse Lori. "Yeah, he did. And I said yes. You should have seen me then how I was sewing one of my mother's old dresses to make it pretty for the prom and I think I did a good job… at least the look in his eyes said that. We danced…and I know Daryl doesn't look like the dancer type…but he danced with me".

Lori laughed entertained.

"Rick and I…we also went to prom together" she said.

"Your husband?"

She nodded.

"We got married young…but please, end your story".

"Well…we were so young and it felt so strange…we didn't even kiss that night. While others made out we…just danced and stared at each other…kinda like we do now" Carol smiled playing with a straw of grass.

"So what happened? He still stares at you".

"His father took him out for a hunt that summer. My parents were starting to insist for me to get a job, as money was never enough around our house. And I did as a waitress. I met Ed there" her smile disappeared. "Daryl didn't come down from the mountain that summer or autumn. When I asked Merle about it…he said Daryl's just fine there and when he comes back down, he'll take him up to the town to help with his …business. And I believed him like a fool. Then Ed asked me out to the movies. He was pushy that night and, I, stupid and young. And like that… I got pregnant. My very first time…"

Lori placed her arm around Carol's shoulders, comforting her. She somehow knew where that was leading.

"So Ed said he'll make me his wife and he did the next month. But I lost the baby…and that's when it all started. He was furious about it. He blamed me…when Daryl finally got back from the mountain I was married and had already miscarried a child. He stayed a day and left. To the town, to the mountains…I don't know. I never knew…" she said looking towards their tents.

"You were young then, Carol…we all made our mistakes" Lori said playing with the ring on the chain of her neck. "And sometimes…it's too late to see it. How long I wished to be able to take back everything I said to Rick. What a fool I have been" a tear appeared in the corner of her eye and she brushed it away.

"Hey, you two are ok here?" Shane approached going down to look at them.

"Yes, yes we are…just telling stories of the past" she smiled at him.

"Is Carl asleep?"

Lori nodded.

"I think I am going to bed" Carol said wanting to give them privacy. She had learned something in her crazy life: not to judge, no one, nothing. She smiled at Lori and went inside her tent.

Truth be told she couldn't sleep well that night. She imagined shadows walking to her tent, she had the impression Ed entered a few times, she tossed from one side to the other. She woke up dizzy when the sun was rising, thinking how she could fear a living soul more than a dead one in those times. She felt she had sweated much last night and the day announced itself warm so she wished for a shower. And then she saw Daryl.

"Morning. Hunting at this hour?" she approached him.

"Yeah…morning is best" he smiled down on her.

"Are you hunting…near to the waters?"

"Why you ask?"

"I would like to…well, clean myself. And if you…"

"Sure, come with me" he said and the two left.

They walked in silence until they reached the water.

"You can clean… I'll turn" he said and did indeed turn.

Carol took her clothes off quickly and entered the water with the soap she was carrying. Daryl was searching the surroundings with his eyes as he heard the water break from Carol's moves. She cleaned herself quickly as she didn't wish to hold Daryl too long from his hunting. As she left the water and grabbed the fresh clothes she had brought with her, she stopped for a glance of a second, realizing how much she trusted this man and how secured she had felt with him. She was in the woods, dressing herself after bathing naked. She had feared shadows, walkers, Ed and who knows what else last night and now it seemed she… didn't fear anything. Daryl took a peak, making sure she was ready. He turned as she was fully dressed.

"Carol…what happened?" he asked.

She looked at him long, waiting to continue.

"Why did I return and ya were married and had…lost…ya know".

Carol pressed her lips together.

"I was stupid…that happened" she whispered.

"Did I do something wrong that night?" he asked.

"You? It was me…you left and I…"

"You don't need to explain ya self to me. Come on, I'll take ya back to the camp" he said and started moving. She followed him.

Then he suddenly stopped.

"Ya got a knife?"

"Yeah, this" she took the knife out of the pocket of her jeans.

'That's kinda a small. I'll give you a bigger one. Walkers attack, you go for the head, understood?"

She nodded and he smiled shortly. Then he started walking again.

"Listen, Daryl…" she said as they reached back.

"Who helped ya that night? That ya ran from Ed?" he turned to her.

"It wasn't someone. It was the memory of…I thought of you and ran away".

He smirked and stared long at her.

"You cut yo' hair short" he said.

"Yes, after I left. I…tried changing everything about me. Is it that bad?"

"No, you're as pretty as always" he said. "Goin' hunting. Maybe I catch a deer this time" he waved his hand at the forest.

"Good luck…" Carol smiled at him.

She watched him leave, as she felt her lips couldn't stop smiling.

End note: No, I don't think Lori is a bitch and from my point of view she has always been there for Carol. Also Shane devolpes as he does because of folowing events. There is not much white and black in this world, just events and choices which color the grey.

Anyway thank you very much for reading!


	2. Between Merle and Carol

Between Merle and Carol

Carol walked to her car, which was sitting not very far from Dale's van and opened the trunk. She looked pleased inside.

"Morning, Carol. Nice plans for today?" Dale said from above his van. He was keeping watch.

"Morning, Dale. I was thinking of baking bread today, we still have some meat left from Daryl's hunting yesterday".

"Oh, that would be tasty. You can use my oven".

"No, I think it's better to be economic with the resources of your van. I can cook it on open fire".

"You seem accustomed of living in the wilds" he said friendly.

"Yeah…more or less" Carol said taking one of the flower sachets out of her trunk. She turned and faced Ed, almost dropping it down. She felt her mouth turning dry, a bad feeling going through her stomach. The same one she started feeling the first time he had hit her there and the same one that had never left her until she managed divorcing him.

"Why don't cha tell him who thought you to survive in the wilds and in any case like this?" he mumbled staring empty in her eyes.

"Morning, Ed" Dale called down on him, feeling some kind of tension rising.

"Yes, it was you" Carol said quickly, unwilling.

"You see?" he managed smiling, tacking the sachet from her arms. "You had it good with me. Where you want me to take this?"

She made a sign with her hand towards the fire and cooking place and rubbed her nap as he started walking there. She looked up at Dale, whose eyes seemed a little concerned and then walked after him.

Ed sat the sachet next to the cooking platform Shane and Jim had arranged.

"I remember yo' bread, it was the best I ever eaten".

Carol nodded fast, feeling more and more uncomfortable around him.

"You still remember how to make cheese out of milk?"

"Simple cottage cheese, yes".

"That would be nice".

"If I had milk, for now we are eating squirrels, there's no cow around from what I know".

"You could have taken some pasteurized milk with you, that keeps for months".

"I didn't have time for that" she picked up a pot.

"You've have remembered if y' where with me when y' fled".

Carol tried ignoring him, hoping he would go away. Words would still stop in her throat every time Ed was addressing her.

"Come on, Carol, don't be like that, we could…" he walked to her placing his palms on her shoulders. She felt her whole body tremble in a scared pain, her muscle tensing into a rock. A feeling of nausea came into her mouth.

"Ed, get out of the way, this is the cooking area and we need space" Lori said from behind. "This is if you don't want to help us prepare food" she added jokingly, trying to relax the atmosphere.

He pulled his hands away, still looking at Carol, who was staring at her pot, stiff like a statue. He strolled away and Lori approached Carol.

"Are you ok?" she asked stroking the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, I…I wish I could tell him to just get lost, but my words, my body…it still reacts like…" she sighted, her face relaxing. "I'm still as idiotic as when I was young".

"No, you're not. You managed leaving him and running away from him. But, I guess, whenever you see him, he recalls you of those times. Your body is still…"

"Weak" she shook her head her lips forming a crooked leer. "That would be the word" she sighted and took the pot in her hands.

"What are you cooking?" Lori asked.

"Bread" she replied.

"Oh, yum! In Dale's oven?"

"No, on the fire place, you'll see" she winked and walked to fill her pot with water.

Carol stopped next to the big bottles, picking up one to fill her pot. Ed was not very far from her, still staring at her. She rushed and returned to Lori who was eager to help her knit the bread. Even Carl had the curiosity to see how bread is made and followed the women around for a while. That until he got bored.

Shane made the fire for them to bake the bread.

"Here" Ed approached when he got the opportunity. He placed a box of milk in front of Carol's nose. "Make us some cottage cheese".

"That won't make much and we are too many on camp".

"Didn't mean all o' people around here, but y' and me. Will be better than those underweight squirrels".

Carol looked at him shortly. She shook her head and left. He grabbed her hand and she froze again.

"Don't touch me!" she almost yelled pulling away. "We're a group here. You want cheese only for you, make it yourself" she said and walked away fast, her heart pumping insanely. The others looked at them, curious and surprised. Ed felt vicious seeing so many eyes judging him.

Carol walked back to Lori and Shane rubbing the back of her hand like she was trying to get her skin off.

"Did he hurt you?" Shane asked still looking at Ed.

"No, no…" she whispered embarrassed. She bent down to check on the bread. Lori and Shane exchanged a short look.

"Ya cooking bread?" Carol instantly relaxed as she heard the voice asking her. She looked up at Daryl who had returned earlier. He was smiling down on her. "I got a rabbit this time" he added. "Bet it will taste great with ya bread".

"I'll prepare it, after I'm finished with this" she said, forgetting all about Ed.

"Well, it will burn if ya keep staring like that at me" he joked entertained. "And it won't be the only thing burning around here…" he mumbled as he turned to place the rabbit on the cooking surface.

"You know… we never prepared for this" Lori said to Shane and Carol. "Cooking rabbits from scratch, eating squirrels…"

"We should be happy we have some food for dinner" Shane said comforting.

"Well, I still have to collect those berries, it's my turn today. Carol, would you keep an eye on Carl, please?"

"Sure" she said as Lori left with Shane.

"Need help with that?" Andrea asked approaching Carol who had started taking care of the rabbit

"You know how to deal with it?" Carol asked.

"My dad loved to fish and sometimes he would hunt" Andrea said as they stared preparing the meat.

"You look more like…"

"The city girl?"

"Not that that's a bad thing. You've probably seen more of the world than I ever will. At least the part with the big city".

"You've never left your old town?" Andrea looked shortly at Ed who was walking around, pretending to do something.

"I left my town, I moved around, but never to a big city. Smaller ones. I guess now I think one should see more of the world before settling down".

"You mean Ed by that?"

"Guess Merle made a big fuss the night they arrived".

"Yeah, he kinda did. When did you get divorced?"

"Many years ago".

"And you haven't seen him until now?"

She shook her head.

"To tell you the truth…I think I ran from him. Or his shadow…" she paused looking up into the woods. "Not that he was following me or anything, but in my mind he did. There I am again, talking bad about him, I shouldn't. He is a good man deep inside he just wasn't…I guess raised right".

Andrea snorted amused.

"You're still defending him".

"No, I am not. I just don't think it's right for me to talk bad about him".

"Did he hit you?"

"Why do you think I ran?"

"Then I don't understand why you are still wishing to talk nice about him. I don't understand women that…"

"That stay with their men even after they've been beaten up?"

Andrea nodded quietly.

"It's not easy to get out when you are manipulated. And when you start to think you deserve it, even if you know you don't. You kinda get used to the bad as you do with the good".

"So what made you leave after all?"

Carol remained silent, looking absent minded.

"Good question" she replied as she had finished cleaning the meat.

"I'll go wash, we can start cooking it" Andrea said, walking away.

Carol placed the meat on a plastic platter.

"So you're eager to cook the damn rabbit for him, but you can't make us cottage cheese?" Ed approached her.

"It's for the whole group, which includes you. And there is no us…" she whispered looking down.

"What' you said?" he approached her a little.

"There is no us!" she looked him in the eye and grabbed the platter.

"Oh yeah? You've got divorced from me before the state, but I recall y' swearing in front of the Lord you'll be my wife for the good an' bad" he called after her.

"When did you get so religious?" she said over her shoulder.

"You left without even a spoon in you' pocket, where the fuck did you leave?" he followed her.

She remained silent, trying again to ignore him. He saw Andrea coming back and turned away.

"Here" Carol sat next to Daryl that evening and handed him a plastic bowel. "I kept the top of the crust for you, I know you like it".

"Ya recall that?" he asked surprised taking the bowl with the meat and bread from her hands.

"Well, at least my memory is still good" she joked.

"Yeah, you really recall that past…that well?" he asked her.

"What do we have left in this world if not out pasts? At least the good part of them".

"Don't know…holding on to the past isn't that good for surviving".

"So to what should I hold on now?"

"Ya came alone here? To this camp?"

"I was on my way to Atlanta and got stuck on the way just like everyone else. I met Lori and Shane. That's how I got here. Actually this is how everybody got here. We met each other".

"Where ya've ran away, Carol? After ya and Ed got split up. Why'd you never come to me?"

"Where? I had no idea where you were".

"My folks knew. Everybody in town knew, never made a secret out of it".

Carol looked at the fire.

"I guess I was…"

"You'd feared me?"

"No! I just thought you despise me".

"And I…I guess I was" he shrugged. "But you were m' friend always, I wouldn't have blinked to help ya".

"Do you still despise me?"

He smirked looking at her. She shook his head.

"Ya changed a lot, Carol".

Merle's eyes were wondering from them to Ed. He stood up and approached them.

"Need a word with ya, baby brother" he said and made a sign with his head.

Carol watched them leave. She picked up the empty bowls and went to wash them.

"What' ya need?" Daryl asked as they reached their tents.

"Ya messing up with that woman too much. I get it she was ya high school sweetheart, but…"

"Carol was never my sweetheart" he grunted, interrupting him. "What ya point?"

"Ed's getting a bad tooth for you".

"Ya think I care?"

"Look, I don't care for that fat dickhead more than ya do, but we still need him. He got good food in that tent o' his. And I trust him more than these pampered asses around here. I don't intend for us to stick here much longer. We gonna rob this camp and go our way. Got me?"

Daryl looked cold at his brother.

"Whatever" he mumbled and walked away.

"Hey, you gonna help me with that!" he called after him, but Daryl ignored him, knowing Merle didn't need his approval to get him into something.

Carol decided to sleep that night, but just to make sure she would be fine, she took out the small pistol her father had given her before fleeing the town. She had no idea then how to shoot it, but she had learned meanwhile. She had to give in that her paranoia came in handy now. She had a gun, a knife, even a small one and she knew how to use both. Of course, somewhere in her mind she knew that pointing a gun to Ed wouldn't be that easy, but she tried shacking that thought of her mind. She placed the pistol under her pillow and the knife on the bed as she wanted to change, recalling Daryl had forgotten to give her the bigger knife he had promised. And, as she heard a noise in front of her tent she imagined it was Daryl who had come with that exact reason and she turned smiling just to face Ed in the doorway. Her smile vanished instantly.

Carol took a step behind, meeting the bed. Her body wasn't listening to her, so she fell on it, sitting. But her hand went to her pillow.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You've made a fool out o' me today and I don't like that!" he groaned entering. "You' not treating me like that, bitch! You' my wife and you…"

"I am not your wife anymore, understand that" she managed grabbing her pistol. It was dark and she stood up, hiding it in the back pocket of her jeans, without him noticing.

"That's bullshit! We leavin' this place and you' coming with me! You owe me this after losing my baby".

"That was my child too. And I lost because of you".

"Shut up, whore!" he suddenly hit her face with the back of his palm. She almost fell, feeling her lip and chin burn up, but she hold her equilibrium in the last moment. Carol pulled her pistol out and pointed it at Ed. She held from shivering.

"You pointing guns at me now?" he almost laughed.

"Ed, get out" she said calmly, she even surprised herself. "I will shoot".

His nostril went up, he didn't like her confidence.

Now Daryl had recalled his promise to Carol and left his tent to walk to hers. It was also an excuse to spend a little bit more time alone with her. Merle wanted to rob the camp and leave, which gave him a hard time deciding what to do…follow his brother's lead or his instincts. As he pushed the curtain away from Carol's tent he looked surprised at Ed. His eyes went to Carol and her broken lip.

"Ya mother fuckin' bastard!" he grunted in his chin, hitting the man hard with his fist. Ed never saw it coming and fell on his front. Daryl hit his stomach.

"Daryl…he is not worth it" Carol said with a soft tone and the man looked up at her. He realized she was holding a gun at her former husband and, as he noticed her hand wasn't shaking at all, he smirked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he grabbed Ed by his collar, pushing him out of the tent. "Or I am going to cut ya balls and feed ya with them" he almost yelled at him.

Shane came out of his tent.

"What's going on?" he asked as Ed stood up, dazzled from the hit. It was too dark for Shane to see anything else than their silhouettes.

"Nothing, he was just leaving" Daryl closed the curtain of the tent like he was slamming a door. He returned to Carol who was sitting down, still holding the weapon. He looked around and grabbed a bottle of water and a towel from a table, then he sat in front of her. He poured water on the towel and raised the woman's head, making her look at him.

"Ya where the talk of the town, always walking around with ya lip broken" his voice softened as he cleaned the wound. "They were still talking about it long after ya left and I visited".

"Yeah, I'm glad there is no mirror hanging around here" she whispered. "That's an image I never intended to see again" she squeezed the gun in her hands. He looked at it.

"Ya know at least how to use that?"

"I took classes after I moved. I was very paranoid".

"Good" he smirked again. "You really changed, Carol".

"He still managed hitting me".

"'Cause you let him".

She shrugged feeling embarrassed.

As Daryl finished cleaning the wound, he wondered his thumb on the contour of Carol's lips.

"I came to bring this" he said coming back to himself. He took out the knife and handed it to her. "Next time you hit first, ok? Don't let him hurt that pretty face o' your anymore" he stood up.

"Daryl, wait…" she said surprised that he wanted to leave so soon.

He looked shortly at her.

"Night, Carol" he mumbled and left.

Daryl walked slowly back to his tent. He knew very well his brother had the power to pull him away from her. His mind was confused as never in his life did he ever think of leaving his brother. They were in this together; he knew they needed each other to survive. And Carol would never come with them, moreover if she would find out the reason of their leaving: robing the camp. She was different now, she was taking her own decisions and had a mind of her own. Daryl had to give in, he liked that and liked the new her more than her old self. But he couldn't ever turn his back on his brother. He would never expose him. Making him change his mind…the chances were also small.

Note: Thank you for reading :)


	3. His anger, her pain

Note: Starting with this chapter, I will follow the story line of the series, as I said, more or less.

His anger, her pain

Carol woke up later the next day, which was rather unusual to her. But her nerves didn't let her sleep until late into the night and when she finally closed her eyes; she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up finding Glenn, Andrea, Jackie, Merle and Morales gone. They left for Atlanta to gather supplies, food, medicine, anything they could find. Daryl was also getting ready to go hunting again.

"Won't return for the night. I need to go deeper in the woods to find a deer" he talked to Shane and Dale.

Also he wanted to spend a night alone, but that he kept that to himself. Carol watched him prepare and went after him as he was heading to the woods.

"Daryl, wait" she called and he turned to her. "Spending the nights there…alone?"

"Yeah, I searched the whole area, ain't no deer around" he replied rather cold.

"I understand" Carol nodded fast.

He looked long at her, crossing her arms, moving a little on her feet and staring at the ground like she would always do when she felt uncomfortable about something. Now it was his staying in the woods overnight.

"Ya always understood…" his voice whispered and she looked up. "I'll be back woman, don't worry" his fingers quickly brushed her cheek and he crooked a little smile in the corner of his lip. She watched him leave and sighted long.

Carol spent the day, folding laundry, stitching holes in clothes and listening to Shane entertain Carl and Lori.

But when the radio started beeping and everyone rushed to see what T-Dog was communicating she started feeling uneasy. They were lost in the city, with Shane saying there was no point into going after them, Amy calling him a bastard, Daryl was in the woods chasing deer who knew where. If Merle wouldn't return…Carol didn't know if Daryl would be able to get over it. Merle was lucky to at least have Daryl always backing him up; there was no soul in camp to like him, not even her. But for Daryl, Merle had been the only one standing up for him, in his tormented young years, where his father made a boxing sack out of him and his mother spent her days drinking herself unconscious. No wonder Daryl saw him as the light of his eyes as he was family and more important to him…than anyone will ever be. Including her, she thought. What ground did he have to trust her again? She had deceived him once.

Carol bit her lip and it hurt her. She was doing it again, blaming herself for everything in the world. It was that attitude that made her accept Ed's pushy moves on her that night when she remained pregnant having no other way out of it than marrying him. It was that attitude that had made her accept Ed's beating and the sorrow filled life she had led in those years at his side. She had left it all behind and had stopped thinking like that when she decided to run away. She managed getting stronger and more confident in the following years. Sure the running in the morning helped her run from her emotions; the shooting classes in the afternoon shoot all her problems. And keeping away from people didn't let her build up any new doomed and sick relation. Well, at least the running and shooting came in handy now.

"Well, tonight we're eating mushrooms" Lori said as Carol approached.

"I still have some cans of food left, don't worry for the food tonight" she sat down absent minded. "Beans with some meat in them…must do".

"You're ok, Carol? Did Ed do…Shane told me Daryl threw him out of your tent".

"I'm fine, he caught me off guard. And I guess I put hay on that fire forming in him".

Lori blinked a few times.

"You're blaming yourself for it".

Carol looked up at her.

"I blame myself for not paying more attention".

"It's still blame, Carol".

She wanted to say something, but her thoughts got interrupted by a loud sound.

"Shane, you should see this" Dale called him and everyone approached.

Shane took the binocular in his hands and looked through them at the red speeding car.

"What's that?"

"I guess a stolen car".

The car soon reached them with the infernal sound it was making and Glenn got out if it. His face was thrilled, Dale demanded of him to turn it off, Amy was asking about Andrea. Finally the sound went off and everybody could hear themselves think clear again.

"They're all fine" Glenn said. "Well…except Merle".

Carol covered her mouth as what she feared most was coming true.

"Who got you out of there?" Shane asked.

"This new guy…"

Carol walked a few meters away trying to think what to do. Going after Daryl was an insane thought. Waiting for him to return made her hair turn grey. She was interrupted by the image of Lori and Carl running into the arms of a man she had never seen. She blinked a few times confused until she realized this man was Lori's husband. He was dressed as an officer.

Carol had no solution for Daryl's problem so she rather decided cooking dinner. The cans of beans and mushroom should have been enough for that night and they still had bread. She sat with the others listening at Rick how he woke up from a comma to a world fool of geeks, biters, walkers whatever everyone was calling them. Her mind faded slowly until she heard the name of Daryl Dixon. She looked up and listened to them discussing what to tell him, if to lie to him or not. She realized it was the worst solution to lie to him, even if, somewhere deep in her mind, she thought for a second it might be right. But she saw on everyone's face that hiding the truth from Daryl wasn't an option so she didn't step in. That evening Ed exaggerated with the fire again, Shane having to step in to make him lower it.

Carol couldn't get much sleep that night, but it wasn't because of Ed. She couldn't care less of him in those moments, or his shadow.

As she woke up first she decided to wash Rick's clothes. He thanked her later. But when Carl and the other kids screamed up, they all rushed to see what was happening. A walker was eating the remaining of a freshly shot deer. The arrows in it were Daryl's so he wasn't far away. They managed cutting his head and Daryl appeared from the woods. He grunted at the image of his deer eaten by a walker and shot his head, mumbling that no one around knew how to do it right. He walked towards the camp calling for Merle to come out and fry the squirrels, but as he passed Carol and looked into her eyes he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked reading her inside out.

She looked back at Rick and Shane.

"Daryl, we need to talk" Shane said.

"What about?"

"Your brother…" Shane said and paused.

"He dead?" Daryl asked and Carol could see his face crook a little.

Carol rubbed her eyes at what followed. Daryl was out of his mind, one step close to attacking Rick. One step to jumping at everybody because of Merle. She wasn't in his way and he overlooked her completely.

"You…need to go back after him" she heard herself saying. He stopped his anger and turned to her.

"He'll take you there" Lori said meaning her husband.

"So what is this, just the two of you?" Shane asked and Rick turned to Glenn.

Carol approached Daryl.

"You need to go after him, you won't be able to live with yourself if you don't".

"Course I'm going after him, what were you thinking I was going to sit on my ass here?" he raised his voice at her.

"I don't know if Merle would do the same for you, but you should go…"

"What's you saying, woman? My brother would come flying to me" his anger raised and raised.

Carol swallowed hard. She was getting out of him exactly what she wanted: anger. She wanted him to let his anger out on her, so he could later cooperate with whoever decided going with him. And she succeeded as the look he gave her before turning to Rick was a combination of hate and despair. But it seemed to her that he was ready to cooperate with the others.

After they left, Carol went to the dam to wash some more with the other women, as it seemed washing wasn't enough around. The nights were cold, but the days were hot. She sat with Andrea, Amy and Jackie, scrubbing clothes watching Shane play with Carl in the water. She smiled at the image and realized she felt her heart at ease. Daryl did what he had to do, but at least he left more open minded.

The women made her laugh again, like they always did when they washed clothes at the dam. Her only discomfort was Ed, who had offered to bring them there and had remained, losing time and smoking cigarettes. He approached as he heard them laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just recalling war stories, Ed" Andrea said.

But the man remained there, watching them wash, which made Andrea uncomfortable.

"You know what, Ed? If you have a problem with how we wash clothes, you are welcome to do it yourself" Andrea stood up, throwing a wet shirt at him.

"This ain't my job, missy".

"So what is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?

Carol looked back at them and at Ed insulting Andrea. Now he was threatening to hit her. Carol stood up and approached.

"Let's go" Ed suddenly said to her.

"What?" Carol asked.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Andrea stepped in. "We know what you did to her, the lip, you think she's going anywhere with you? She left you, get over it".

Ed's eyes darkened and he was boiling up.

"I said let's go!" he screamed grabbing Carol's arm, but she pulled it away. He raised his hand again at her, just that this time she blocked it with her arm. Andrea started screaming at him and hitting her so did Jackie, while Amy pulled Carol away.

Shane appeared out of the blue and started hitting Ed like a sack box. The man was bleeding, his face swollen, but Shane didn't stop.

"Shane, stop" Carol finally said. It didn't matter who it was, she couldn't see that kind amount of beating. Everyone started begging Shane, but he wasn't listening.

"You're not laying another finger on her or anyone around camp. And if I see you close to Carl I'm gonna rip your skull in two!" he said with hatred to Ed and kicked him in the face and guts again.

Then he turned and left. Carol rubbed her forehead while everyone looked shocked at Ed, not knowing what to do. He was disoriented and couldn't see much.

"Great and now I have to gather his sorrow ass from the ground" Carol sighted annoyed and walked up to him.

"Carol…you don't need to…" Andrea said.

"And leave him out for the walkers? Not even I have the soul for that" she said helping him up. "Just that you know, only touching you makes me sick!" she added addressing Ed as carried him to his car.

The other women gathered the clothes and put them in the car. Carol drove back, with Ed unable to even hold his head straight.

"You know you belong to me" Ed whispered.

"No. And you are going to get that out of your head" she said cold as they reached the camp.

She helped him inside his tent and poured some water in a bowel, which she placed next to his bed. She gave him a towel.

"Clean yourself" she said.

"Carol, this ain't right. You're my woman and y' stick with me" he whispered through his bloody lips.

She looked at him last time, there was no expression in her eyes.

"Well, don't cha come running to me when everyone has given up on you, 'cause they will in the end!"

She left.

Andrea and Amy went fishing that afternoon and returned with a dozen of tasty catch. The whole camp cheered as it was a variation to all those squirrels. It changed the atmosphere as everyone was tensed because Rick and the others hadn't yet returned. Moreover Jim had acted crazy all day, digging holes in the hot sun, without wanting to stop. Shane and Dale had managed calming him somewhere late in the afternoon.

The food put a smile on everyone's faces, boosting their good mood. Dale was telling stories of time, everyone was joking, there were even some beers left. And the fresh fish tasted heavenly, the night seemed to be calm. That until Amy, coming out of Dale's van, got attacked and bitten by a walker. And she wasn't the only one, out of nowhere they appeared, surrounding the group, biting whoever they could.

"Lori, get him down" Shane said talking about Carl as he shot a walker. Jim used his baseball bat, Dale whatever tool he had left. Carol found herself protecting what she knew was right in that world and she backed up Lori, using her small pistol to shoot as well.

"They are too many!" Carol called out as she shot her last bullet. She had a few more in her tent, but she never thought for a second she would need them that night.

"To the van" Shane demanded. "Morales, work your way up here!"

Andrea was helplessly bent over her sister, not knowing what to do, how to help her. Amy was bit to the bone, her eyes drifting between reality and unconsciousness.

Carol had taken her knife out and was using it as best as she could, but sticking it in a walker's head wasn't as easy as taking candy from a child. Still, she managed keeping some away, even if that meant cutting half of their necks and sending them, somehow still kicking, to the ground. And finally out of the blue came the sweetest sound, that of riffles being shot, Rick appearing with Daryl followed by Glenn and T-Bone. There was no trace of Merle, but no one had the time to think about that now. One by one the walkers were killed and silence took over the camp again. A look around and they realized there were much too many casualties.

"Now I recall what my dream was about…why I dug those holes" Jim broke the silence of the night.

Carol looked at Rick embrace Carl in tears.

"Ya ok?" Daryl approached her, his voice changed.

She nodded fast, tucking her arms behind her back, because else she feared she wouldn't resist embracing him. He looked long at her needing to make sure it was true. He couldn't have found Merle and it seemed life had taken the decision for him. But he shook that thought of his mind…he felt bad for thinking it, so he left Carol's side.

Carol looked after him, but as she did her eyes stopped on what was left of a silhouette she knew too well.

"Ed?" she whispered and walked to the remaining of the body. It was indeed him. Carol covered her mouth in shock, but felt nothing. She left him there and returned to the others.

"What now?" she asked.

"We keep guard until the morning. Anyone who can shoot will take up a gun. And we will deal with everything at sun brake" Rick said, his voice frail.

They passed the night in total silence. None dared speaking, no eyes met.

Daryl was still thinking at Merle and how he was nowhere to find. He had rushed up here thinking Merle would get his revenge on the camp. And he didn't want that, he couldn't let him. Somehow he felt relieved the walkers had attacked and not his brother. And now he had to get used with his absence, for good.

They slept in shifts, in the cars. And as the morning broke, after a quick search of the perimeter, they had to start dealing with the bodies. But they soon found out that Jim had gotten bitten and Daryl insisted to end his life. Carol understood then, that his anger was still boiling, erupting with every given chance. So he went to deal with the bodies, putting an axe in their heads.

"I'll deal with him" Carol said as he reached Ed, taking the axe from his hands. "He was after all…my husband, once".

Daryl nodded and looked at the half eaten Ed for a last time. She raised the heavy axe over her head and hit his skull breaking it in two. And then again and again, while tears she didn't notice started running down her cheeks. She filled with anger, pain and hatred. Every single slap and fist on her face, every kick in her guts, every mark, every word and every shiver of fear came to her mind. Daryl pulled a little back at the image of the shattered skull and at her pain, his face crooking up.

They shared the same feeling right then. Anger. Carol threw the axe away and turned to leave, but Daryl stopped her, as his arm caught her.

"Hey!" he said as she buried her face in his shoulder. She remained still for a second, but pulled away, wiping her face with her palms.

"You don't need to clean the mess he did, you've got your own problems. And…even if you might have thought different…I am really sorry for Merle and…I understand your pain" she said looking at him through her bloodshot eyes.

"Ya said…" but he stopped as he realized now. She walked away fearing his words. He looked after her understanding that what she had said a day before, had been for him to focus his anger on her and not the others. To be able to work with Rick…

Daryl pressed his lips together and continued hammering the brains of the dead.

Carol returned to the others who were arguing about leaving the place and heading to CDC headquarters. It was far away, but it was the only chance for Jim. Not all agreed and a dispute erupted. As she expected Daryl kept out of it. Rick, Shane and Dale walked away to scan the perimeter again. And after attending the suffering Jim, Carol searched for Daryl.

"If it is decided to leave…what will you do?" she asked the man who was cleaning his crossbow.

He looked shortly up at her.

"You're sticking with this group, aren't you?" he mumbled in his chin.

"Yes, I am" she replied.

He smirked and stood up.

"I like the new Carol, even more than the old" he said and wondered off.

Carol blinked confused wondering when Daryl had started speaking in riddles.

Rick, Shane and Dale finally returned. And it was decided they were heading out for the CDC, next thing in the morning. Their last drop of hope was placed out on a silver platter.

That night had been as tensed as the one before. No one even dared talking, everyone was listening to the woods, the slightest sound sending shivers down their spine.

When the day broke, Carol gathered her tent and belongings. She brought them to her car, but recalled it was almost out of gas. Daryl saw her, as he was also gathering his tent and Merle's motorcycle. He secured it and walked up to Carol.

"Ya wanna get far in that Ford K?" he asked amused.

"Just that you know it's a very good car even if so small" she smiled at him. "But it's out of gas".

"Too many cars already. Ya coming with me, Carol" he said and grabbed her tent. She picked up her other bag and followed him, unable to hide that smile in the corner of her lip.

Morales decided to leave the other way around with his family and so they all left the little camp to face the world again.

Carol looked outside at the peaceful woods as she felt Daryl's palm on her hand.

"'m glad to have ya back" he said, his eyes on the roads.

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

End note: I'm skipping a lot of the action as I this story purely concentrates on Daryl and Carol. It might feel rushed because of this, but I won't let out any important moment between the two. Thank you for reading!


	4. Plans in vain

Plans are in vain

Note: This chapter follows the story line of the last two episodes in season 1. Again, dialogues have been cut, as you know to well what happens in the series. It concentrates on Carol and Daryl (obviously). I hope you'll enjoy reading!

Daryl's eyes were on the road, but they looked absent minded. His thought was still with Merle, even if his main priority was surviving now. And…

He looked at his right at the silent women.

"What happened…did you find him…?" Carol asked about Merle. With the craziness of the two past nights, no one said anything about what they found in Atlanta.

"No. He chopped his hand off to escape. Got out the building. Probably stole our van, that's why we returned on foot" his eyes squinted, as he rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb.

"He's alive" Carol concluded.

Daryl nodded.

"Listen, what I said about Merle…" she started saying.

"I know, Carol. Didn't realize it then, 'cause I was too blinded by m' anger. But you almost made me let it at all on ya and I don't like that".

"I hoped it would help you find your brother and return safely. Only that mattered in the time given".

The car in front of him honked and that was the sign to stop. He pulled over as did Shane who was behind him. They got out of the car and walked to Dale's van. Again, the hose had broken. And, moreover Jim was felling worse. He asked of Rick to leave him behind, next to a tree to go in peace. It was a hard moment for everyone, fulfilling his last wish. But they did as asked after Shane and T-Dog returned with a spare hose they had found at a gas station on the near hill. Jim was left alone to die under the setting sun, as he had wished.

"If that ever happens to me, ya put bullet in my head" Daryl said as the cars left one by one. "Ok?"

He didn't waited for and answer and Carol eyes closed exhausted.

Carol looked into the mirror and arranged that last lock of her curly bob. She went with her palms over the material of her green dress, which stopped above her knee. It was sitting perfectly after all Carol had sewed it with the greatest care. As her eyes were still in the mirror she wondered why she felt so nervous. Coming to pick her up in a few minutes was the closest soul to her, the person she had always felt comfortable with. Her. She had always felt herself around him.

Carol heard the car and rushed down.

"Where' you running?" her father had interrupted her.

"To prom, dad, remember?"

He looked up from his newspaper, taking a sip from his beer.

"You' going with that Dixon boy?"

"Yes".

He nodded thinking.

"Is he going to marry you?"

Carol laughed at that thought and made a sign with her hands towards her father. She opened the door, Daryl was in front of his car, pushing a rock with his foot. He looked up hearing her and his lips smiled.

A bump woke up Carol from her dream. She rubbed her eyes and sighted realizing she wasn't heading to prom, but the CDC in hope to find something. But then she laughed, with all her heart.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked looking shortly at her.

"I dreamed about prom. We're struggling just to stay alive and I fall asleep and dream about prom".

He also laughed as he looked again at her.

"Was I also in ya dream?"

"Who else?" she smiled as her eyes fell on the gear mirror to her right. She noticed her reflection in it and she was comfortable and pleased with what she saw. She huffed and a bitter smile took over her lips.

"I realized one day, as I was looking into a mirror, cleaning it, how I had felt that evening before you came to pick me up for prom. How good I felt thinking I was going to be myself with you. And as I was cleaning that mirror I thought of Ed, how I feared the moment he would come home. I put down my cleaning supplies, packed a little bag and ran directly home to my dad".

Daryl remained silent, pressing his lips together.

"We're close" he said as he saw the city appearing on the horizon.

Soon the cars in front of him slowed down. The sun was setting as they got out, looking at the devastated area, the many bodies, half rotten. The smell was almost unbearable as they walked up to the building. They checked the shutters, Shane pulled on them.

"Nothing?" Shane asked.

"There's nobody here" T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked, still holding on to his hope.

"Walkers!"

Daryl turned to the approaching walker, shooting an arrow in its head.

"You led us into a graveyard!" he said angry, walking up to Rick. Everybody's nerves were tensed on the edge of rupturing.

"He made a call!" Shane took Rick's side approaching Daryl. "Just shut up!" he pushed the man away and turned to Rick.

Carol felt her blood freezing in her veins as the night was setting slowly in.

"Rick, this is a dead end!" Shane hurried Rick.

"Where're we gonna go?" Carol asked her voice trembling.

"Do you hear me? No blame!" Shane insisted.

"He's right, we can't be this close to the city at night fall" Lori's voice started agitating as well.

Rick looked up at the building, while Shane said something about Fort Benning.

Carol turned to look at the area, but all she could see were bodies. Nothing, no solution formed in her mind or in any mind. Fort Benning was too far, there was not enough fuel or food.

"We need answered tonight!" Lori rushed Rick.

"We'll think of something!" Rick tried calming her down.

"Let's go, let's go, please!" Everybody hurried, deciding to return to the cars.

But Rick remained behind.

"The camera, it moved!" he made a sign with his hand for them to return.

"You imagined it" Dale said with a little hope in his voice.

"It moved" Rick calmed.

Shane hurried up to Rick trying to convince him that everyone there was dead, but Rick started begging looking into the camera. It was his last drop of hope, not even Lori could convince him to let it go. He hit the shutters making too much noise, his voice went up. Shane grabbed him, pulling him back, Rick yelled and yelled. Their hope was all lost when the shutters finally opened.

They entered the empty hallways of the imposing building and looked around, still with fear in their throats. As they heard the sound of a loaded gun, they all raised their guns at an approaching man. He was alone, he had no uniform on.

"Anybody infected?" he called out.

"One of our group was…he didn't make it" Rick replied between breaths.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man took a few steps closer.

"A chance" Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot these days".

"I know…" Rick was out of words.

The man wondered his eyes on all the people that had entered the building and he was clearly trying to make a decision.

"You'll all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission".

"We can do that" Rick nodded.

"If you got stuff to bring in do it now, once those doors shut they remain shut".

Shane, Daryl, Rick and Glenn ran out, grabbing all the bags from the cars. Carol approached Lori, placing her palm on the shivering shoulder of Carl. Her eyes followed the man outside, her heart pumping blood like insane. It took them several minutes to return while T-Dog and Dale watched the doors, backing them up. Finally they came back and the doors got closed and secured.

"Rick Grimes" Rick offered his hand.

"Dr. Edward Jenner" he said more calmly, shaking his hand.

They entered an elevator, but Daryl was not going to relax yet, his riffle and crossbow were still in his hands ready to shoot. The doctor joked a little with Carl, making him feel more comfortable.

As they got out of the lift, Carol felt a nod in her throat and cold sweat on her forehead.

"Are we underground?" she asked.

"You're claustrophobic?" the doctor asked back.

"A little…"

"Try not to think about it".

She tried calming herself as they entered a big room, as empty as the hallways before. The doctor explained he was the only one remaining. Carol took a deep breathe in and felt Daryl's palm on her shoulder.

"Hey…" he whispered his tone comforting.

"I'm ok" he assured him, swallowing hard and placing a little smile on her lips.

They walked into another room and Jenner performed the blood test on each of them. Andrea felt nausea as she stood up from the chair after her blood test.

"Are you ok?" Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days" Jackie replied, helping Andrea. "None of us has".

"Oh…" Jenner said. "Well, follow me".

They all looked surprised at the area the doctor had led them to. A kitchen, a lounge, a table. He opened drawers, cabinets, lockers filled with food and drinks.

"This is…" Lori felt her words leaving her.

"Just help yourself" Jenner smiled, picking out a bottle of red wine.

Carol approached Lori, also looking at the amounts of food.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lori asked.

"You boil the pasta, I'll make the sauce" Carol said her eyes still on the food.

"Yes, ma'am" Lori smiled, grabbing a pot and the paste.

Carol turned around to start her part of the cooking, but she faced Daryl.

"Ya' sure you're ok to cook now?" he asked a little concerned. There was a bottle of wine in his hands that he was opening while staring at her.

"Keeping the mind busy is the best" she nodded, taking a sip from the bottles in his hands. "I'll need this to cook" she winked and turned to the stove.

"Hey, don't steal my booze, woman!" he joked, enjoying her good mood.

With all those hands around and hungry mouths dinner was ready in no time. And stomachs filled, nerves calmed, the atmosphere got much more than pleasant. And Daryl never missed the chance to fill the glasses, while he was directly drinking out of a bottle. They made jokes on behalf of Carl and Glenn, until Shane interrupted their laughs asking what had happened there. Jenner had to explain how everybody had left, through the door or with a bullet in their heads, after the military cordon was broken. Smiles disappeared from the faces and dinner was over sooner than planned.

But the good mood returned when Jenner took them to the rooms they could sleep in and mentioned the hot water in the showers.

Carol watched their faces turn into smiles again as all rushed to whatever room they could pick, their minds only with the hot water. She had to stop for a second realizing what few they needed those days to have a bit of happiness.

"Carol" Daryl woke her up from her daydreaming. "No rooms left, you can…share with me. I'll get a bed from the basement" he added trying to hide a smirk. He pointed to a room, threw his bag in and passed her to get the bed.

She looked after him and entered, placing her bag on the floor. She took a deep breathe in, her body started relaxing. Carol went into the bathroom doing what everyone was enjoying: taking a hot shower. And, what she used to have on a daily bases, felt like heaven now.

When she came out, dressed in a pair of simple black pajamas and a thin robe on, Daryl had returned installing his bed on the floor. The wine bottle was still next to him and he took sips from it every now and then.

"Enjoyed the water?" he asked as he finished.

"It was dreamy. You should rush before the others don't finish it all. I am going to that recreational room, maybe I will find a book".

"Bring me one as well if it has pictures in it" he joked opening the door to the bathroom. He looked shortly at her, somehow pleased and disappeared for the shower.

Carol found Carl in the recreational room and played checkers with him until Lori came to take him to bed. She picked up two books and returned to her shared room, finding Daryl arrange his weapons. He was clean and smelled nice, his hair half wet.

"We are safe here" she said closing the door after her and sitting on the couch.

"Ya never to safe" he replied placing his riffle away. He picked up the wine bottle and handed it to her. His feet weren't too sure as he walked and sat next to her, looking at the two books.

"Ya making fun of me?" he asked pointing to the children's book.

"It was the only one I could find with pictures in it" she teased him.

He puffed, browsing a little in it and throwing it away. He picked the bottle from Carol's hand, took a sip and stretched his body, sighting long. His mind was blurred; the wine had gotten to him. Carol also stretched her limbs, supporting her weight on her elbow. Her eyes were resting on his handsome features, she had always enjoyed watching him.

"This might be the first night we will actually get some real sleep" she whispered.

He opened his eyes, turning to her. His fingers wandered on her cheek.

"Why'd I never kissed ya that night?" he asked her.

"We were not going to prom as a couple, remember? We just had no one else to go with".

"That's not true, I saw ya saying no to a guy".

"And you never asked another girl" she chuckled.

"And ya made yourself so pretty that night".

"And you even wore a white, elegant shirt".

"I was young and dumb" he laughed and stretched back. "Very dumb" he whispered as his voice lowered. His eyes closed, he fell asleep in an instance.

"Rest…" Carol stroked his cheek. She pulled him in the right position and covered him with a blanket. She ended up sleeping on the military bed, but she didn't care. She could finally close her eyes and feel secure again. The first time in…she had forgotten how many years.

Carol woke up the first and moved slowly around the room, as she didn't want to disturb Daryl. He was still dozing off and the calm image of him warmed Carol's heart. She left the room heading for the kitchen where T-Dog was cooking scrambled eggs. Rick had a mild hang over, Shane some strange marks on his neck and Glenn felt like dying. She sat and ate the tasty eggs, drinking warm coffee, enjoying her morning like everyone else.

"Hope ya all kept me some coffee" Daryl entered. He passed, brushing Carol's shoulders and poured himself some coffee. He turned staring directly into Carol's eyes, the corner of his lip going up. Jenner appeared and Dale asked him questions that Daryl didn't hear. His mind was thinking of the comfortable couch…and the military bed. He had to hide a grin as he didn't intend for it to be used much longer.

Jenner asked them to follow him. He turned the big monitor of the control room on. They watched the images of a brain, alive, dying and coming back to life. He explained them all how the virus was working or at least as much as he knew.

"Everything went down, communication, directions, all, I've been in the dark for almost a month" he concluded.

"Man, I' gonna get shit faced drunk…again" Daryl rubbed his eyes.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock is counting down" Dale pointed at the red numbers. "What happens at zero?"

"The…basement generators run out of fuel" he replied as his eyes became absent minded.

"And then?" Rick asked, but the doctor just walked away. The computer answered that question saying something about decontamination.

They walked back to their room, but Rick decided to check the generators with Shane and T-Dog and Glenn.

Daryl returned to his room with another bottle of alcohol. He sat on the couch and looked at the standing Carol.

"I have a strange feeling about this" Carol said.

"It don't matter, we' safe here" he said without believing it. He took a sip from the bottle. "This was supposed to…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the light was turned off. He stood up and looked outside the door. The others were also starting to worry, the air conditioner went off. Jenner passed, dressed better and grabbed Daryl's bottle of alcohol.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

"Energy use is being prioritized" he replied and everyone followed him as he walked back to the main control room. Daryl was trying to get an answer out of the doctor, but he just kept walking. The other returned form the basement, no fuel had been found. Their nerves started tensing again and he talked about the French being the last to hold on in their research labs.

"The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that?" Jenner said.

Shane angered, but Rick held him from jumping at the doctor.

"I don't even care. Lori, grab our things, everybody get your stuff, we're getting out of here NOW!"

Everybody agreed, nodding, turning, but the doors closed on them. They were trapped in the room.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl lost control and ran to the doctor.

"Shane!" Rick screamed fearing Daryl was capable of getting the man unconscious and without him there would have been no way out.

T-Dog also jumped at Daryl, there had to be two to hold him from smashing his liquor bottle on Jenner's head.

Rick raised his voice at him demanding for him to open the doors, he kept calm saying it was not his call. But at some point Jenner lost his temper, yelling at them that the CDC protects the world from things they would never like to encounter, from diseases that would wipe out half of the country. He calmed and sat down, explaining what would happen in the event of the world running out of fuel, or a terrorist attack. The building would destroy itself in a fast explosion to terminate all the bacteria, microbes and diseases CDC had ever handled. And at that explanation, Shane and Daryl grabbed some axes and started hitting the doors with all their power. Jenner was trying to explain them this death was preferable for the short life outside, followed by the brutal death.

Daryl wasn't hearing it, or didn't want to. His only thought was getting out of there. His survival instinct was greater than anything and he was getting out there by all means. He hit the door again and again. He was not going to die there and neither was Carol. He heard them all talk to Jenner until the doctor addressed him and Shane saying the doors were designed to live a missile assault. At that point Daryl lost it again.

"You're head ain't!" he jumped, decided to hit Jenner with the axe in the skull. Giving up on life like that was something he despised greatly in a person.

"Daryl! Back off" T-Dog, Shane and even Dale had to hold him this time.

He calmed a little, walking in circles hearing Jenner say that this was their extinction moment. This was the end of the world.

Carol felt her tears run out of her eyes.

"This isn't right, you can't hold us here. None of us deserves to die like this!" she gasped.

Shane lost it as well. He grabbed his riffle and walked to the doctor, pointing it at his head. Daryl looked at him, waiting interested.

"If he dies, we all die. Shane!" Rick begged him and Shane let a loud growl out as he started shooting the computers around. Rick finally grabbed the weapon out of his hands and put him down.

They all looked at Rick, searching for a hope. Daryl was still trying to catch his breath of fury. And as Rick found the desire of hope in their eyes, he regained his. He talked calmer to Jenner. But those words were in vain for Daryl, and he went back to the door and started hitting it again. If he was going to die then at least he would go down kicking and fighting. He wouldn't just wait for it…he wouldn't just give, look helpless into her eyes, that was something he just couldn't do. He would fight, until the last possible moment. He was about to hit it again, when Jenner finally opened the door.

"Come on!" Daryl demanded, looking back at them.

They ran to the door, Jenner shook Rick's hand, whispering something in his ear. And Jackie argued with T-Dog: she was not coming. She was staying. She begged him to leave, this was her choice. Andrea decided to stay as well, but Dale just couldn't watch her die. He made a sign to everybody to get out, he will follow them. They ran for their lives up the stairs, with the flashlights leading their way. There was no time for thoughts just for surviving. As they finally reached the surface area, they tried everything to break the window. Shooting it, hitting it, nothing worked.

And then Carol recalled.

"Rick, I have something that might work" she stuck her hand in her back and searched like mad. Her hand was shivering, but she finally touched the object she was searching for. "When I washed your clothes first day on camp I found this" she said handing the grenade to Rick.

He looked desperate at her and the grenade and picked it up.

"Everybody down!" Shane called and they ran covering their heads. Rick placed the grenade next to the window and it took him a moment to realize it was going to explode fast. He ran and was thrown by the explosion a meter away. But he was fine and everybody was up on their feet again, running to the cars. They shot whatever walker approached, hitting perfectly every time.

Daryl and Carol reached the car at the same time. They closed the doors and looked back at the building.

"Why aren't we goin'?" Daryl asked with his hand on the keys.

"Look" Carol said pointing to Dale exiting with Andrea.

Rick started honking and Lori screamed at them to get down.

Daryl placed his arm around Carol's shoulders and pulled her down. Her right hand embraced his head and she felt his hard breathe tickle her shoulder as they both had bent, cheek to cheek, holding on to each other. Their hearts pounded as the building exploded, shaking the ground and cars. They felt the heat close to them, but the sound was fading. They finally raised their heads, looking in each other's eyes. Daryl's hand went on Carol's cheek as her fingers were in his hair. It wasn't just his survival instinct that made him fight like insane for his life.

"Ya staying alive for me, ya here me?" he managed whispering. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips, a tear rolling down her cheek as her fingers were holding tighter on his hair. Their foreheads met for a second as they both took a deep breathe in.

Daryl raised his head and looked behind. Shane was fine. Dale and Andrea were fine. All the cars were intact. Finally the van started going slowly. One by one the cars left the flaming CDC to an unknown future.

End Note: Thank you for reading! The next chapter will take place in season 2. I know the season is heavily based on the missing of Sophia, so bare with me until I figure something out!


	5. Carol full of surprises

Carol full of surprises

Daryl and a mattress

They had driven for about an hour when Shane honked for them to stop.

"We don't have enough fuel for so many cars. I will abandon mine here, ride with you" Shane said. Then he looked at Daryl. "Your car also consumes a lot with that motorcycle on it".

Daryl thought for a second and nodded.

"Go with Rick for now" he said to Carol.

The men rushed to get whatever fuel was left in their cars and transfer it to the other two. Carol got in the car, next to Carl and Shane went inside Dale's trailer, thinking it was a good opportunity to also clean the pistols. They drove off.

Carol entertained Carl for a while, playing games with him which made the boy forget a little of the situation.

"You're very good around children, Carol" Lori said.

"I prepared for it. Besides after I left my town and settled in another I got a job at an afterschool. That's where I know all this games".

"You would make a good mother, Carol".

"I don't know…but I guess I would try teach my child not to do the same mistakes as I did. Especially if it's a girl" she looked outside the window. Daryl passed their car.

Slowly the view was filing with abandoned cars. Some had corpses in them. They had to stop as Dale's van was left without water.

"Told you it won't go far without water" he said.

"Problem Dale?"

"No just a matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope…" he stopped as Daryl searched in one of the cars. "Ok, that was dumb".

"We can find a radiator hose here…" Shane said.

"A whole bunch of stuff we can find" Daryl finished his sentence.

"We can start by getting fuel out of these cars" T-Dog walked a little.

"Maybe water" Carol said.

"This is a graveyard" Lori interrupted them. They all looked at her. "I don't know how I feel about that".

"Come on y'all" T-Dog said and they shattered around.

Carol walked with Lori and Carl, while Daryl and T-Dog were getting fuel out of the cars. Rick remained with Dale to hold guard, Shane searched for a hose and Glenn had been instructed to repair the radiator.

"We'll need clothes, maybe we can even find towels, tents" Carol said as she searched in the trunk of a car.

"Everything was blown up at the CDC, we're lucky we have our guns" Lori agreed.

"These guys have been well prepared" Carol said finding blankets, a tent and a mattress. "They can't be the only ones" she rushed to the other car.

"Lori, Carol under the cars now" Rick appeared from nowhere. They listened instantly. "Carl! Down now!" he whispered to the child that was farther away. Carol covered her mouth imagining what Lori had to go through with Carl under another car than hers. She squeezed the woman's hand, feeling her slightly shiver. Lori had nerves of steel, she managed remaining as quiet as possible, knowing that was the only thing she could do for her son.

Daryl saw the approaching walkers and looked behind. There was no trace of Carol. He tucked and bit his lip, hoping she had hidden well. But as he was sitting still, he watched T-Dog walk wobbly between the cars. He was losing blood, leaving traces after him. A walker caught up with him. Daryl took out his knife, followed the walker and jumped at him, sticking his knife in the walker's nap. He pulled it over the semi unconscious T-Dog and grabbed another corpse hiding under it. He held his breathe while the herd of walkers passed them. Finally he got out and pulled the corpse off T-Dog.

"Ya lost a lot o' blood, man" he grabbed a cloth from the side pushing it on the man's wound. He was about to help T-Dog stand, when he heard the short and not too loud scream of Carl. He raised and turned, seeing the boy get out of the car, with a walker on his trail. Daryl ran behind the car he had been hiding, grabbed his crossbow and shot the walker. He looked around for a while and as he turned at the woods, he saw a walked disappear there. He walked slowly towards Rick, knowing Carol couldn't be far away.

"You ok?" he asked as the women got out from under the car. Lori and Rick ran to their son.

"Yeah…" Carol nodded, she had kept some of her calm. "Everyone else?"

"Get down!" he pulled Carol by her arm. "Rick" he called out as silent as he could.

Five walkers were approaching. They seemed to have smelled or spotted something. Daryl pulled Carol closer, knowing his smell was not something they were interested in. The woman felt the need to cough from Daryl's sublime walkers' perfume, but other than that his body felt warm and good. The walkers passed them, but they headed directly to Rick and his family.

"Still got the knife?" he whispered to Carol. "You trust me?"

She nodded without blinking.

"I need ya to make some noise, not too much, just to attract these five, so I can attack from behind. Think ya can pull that off?"

"Let's go" she stood up, prepared for it. That was Lori and Carl in there she wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Daryl snuck up from the right, Carol approached them a little.

"Hey" she called out and they turned to her. Two started walking faster towards her, three of them were slower. Carol saw Daryl appear and deal with the first then with the second. Rick came out of the car using his riffle to hit the third walker down. Daryl rushed towards Carol, who had started walking slowly behind. He got the first and as he looked up she saw Carol run towards the second. She jumped over it, putting it down and pressing her knife in its head. She swallowed hard and her hands started shivering as she realized how cold blooded she had acted. She looked up at Daryl who had arched his right eyebrow.

"Ya ain't half bad" he said pulling her up.

"Just very foolish" she said looking down at the corpse.

Rick approached.

"Twice in a day…you helped me" he whispered staring at Daryl.

The hunter suddenly recalled T-Dog.

"T-Dog's hurt. Nasty wound on his arm" he said and the two walked back. But T-Dog was gone.

"Shit" Daryl said looking around. His eyes fell on a small trail of blood, only a few drops. "The forest. He fled that way and I saw a walker go that way. He ain't right in the head no more, he lost too much blood.

"We need to go after him" Rick said. Shane also approached with Glenn. "Listen…just…keep busy ok? Until we get T-Dog".

"We can do that, just go" Shane said.

Carol was trying hard to keep busy. She feared T-Dog's life and she feared Daryl and Rick out there. She managed finding more tents, some inflated mattresses, rope, candles, some kitchen knives and she wasn't stopping.

"Wow" Shane said as he looked at everything they had gathered. "We could start a new life" he joked.

"It's getting dark" Andrea said. She saw Rick return with Daryl.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"He hid, he ran, I don't know…I would say he' alive somewhere. Gonna keep searching in the morning" Daryl said.

"Yes, I also still need time to fix the radiator" Dale said.

"We should sleep in the cars tonight and hold watch" Rick said.

"I'll do that, I am not very sleepy" Carol said. She still had adrenaline rushing through her veins and she hadn't gotten the chance to think about her killing the walker like that. "You should rest" she looked at Daryl and Rick "be fit for tomorrow".

"We'll keep watch together once the night settles in" Dale said.

Rick handed her his riffle while Daryl stared at her. He smirked and walked to his bike.

"There you go" Dale handed her a can of peas to Carol as he climbed on his RV. He sat next to her. "You've been eager to take this watch".

"Yes, a little bit of time to clear my head" she said eating the peas one by one.

"Because of Ed? And Jim…and Jackie?"

"No…Jim and Jackie made their call, although I regret it and miss them. Very much. But we need to keep thinking of the now…the past is just holding us back" she said recalling Daryl's words. "Just that it surprises me how…I guess how I changed".

"It's survival instinct. You mean that walker? Saw how you put him down".

"In the past I couldn't kill a cockroach. Ed was always calling me weak for not being able to kill the hens for soup, which we were raising in our backyard. He kept saying I was nothing without him…and now I literally jump on a walker and stick my knife in its eye like I have been doing this since…forever?" she stared into the darkness.

"Maybe it was all along in you, the strength, and it developed later. Maybe it helps when you have people you care around you".

Carol smiled as Dale was certainly right.

"I can't even imagine what I had become if I would remained stuck in my old life".

"Well, you didn't" he smiled at her. "You're a good woman, Carol. You never feared jumping on that walker if it helped your friends".

"We need to find T-Dog. We can't…lose any more people, Dale".

He nodded.

As the sun was rising the next morning, they got all prepared. Rick and Shane handed things that could be used as weapons.

"You sure you want to come?" Rick asked Carol. "Maybe it's better you stay here with Dale and get some rest".

"No, I can't help Dale fixing the radiator, I have no clue how it works".

"Ok" Rick nodded. "Let's hope for the best".

It was rather hard to believe he was still alive with that wound on his arm. Still, none said a word about it. They walked for a while until they heard the sound of a church bell. None believed it, yet all heard it. They ran towards the sound finding a small church, next to a graveyard. They gathered in front of the doors and opened them in silence. Three walkers were sitting inside and they turned as they heard the doors. Rick, Daryl and Shane entered and finished them. And as they did the bells sang again. Daryl was the first to run outside and stopped looking up at a speaker. Glenn turned it off.

"Timer, it rings at a fixed hour" Daryl said. "Let's take five, we all need a break".

Carol entered back to church and sat right in front and looked up. Carl and Rick also entered and there was a moment of silence and praying for them.

Daryl was outside looking at the sun, counting the hours. It was about to get dark soon and they still hadn't found T-Dog. This made no sense, he couldn't get far with that wound on his arm. As Carol and Lori came out of the church Rick and Shane approached.

"You all go back, following the creek line. Daryl you're in charge. Me and Rick we're hanging around searching this area for another hour" Shane said.

"Ya splittin' us up? Ya sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, will catch up to you".

"I want to stay to" Carl said. "I can help".

The two men smiled, not really agreeing.

"Just be careful, ok?" Lori kissed the top of his head.

They all left with Rick, Shane and Carl remaining at the church. They walked a different path and suddenly stumbled upon a tent.

"You think he is inside?" Glenn whispered to Daryl as they approached.

"Could be a lot o' things inside" he whispered back. He pointed his crossbow towards the tent. "T-Dog?"

They heard a strange noise coming from the tent.

"T-Dog 's that ya?" Daryl asked again.

The zipper of the tent started opening slowly and a very pale and full of sweat T-Dog appeared. A general sigh was heard.

"The fuck man, how d' you survive!" Daryl helped him out.

"I don't feel that well…" he whispered.

There was gauze around his wound and it had stopped bleeding. Daryl and Glenn helped the man and they rushed as fast as they could.

As they walked, at some point Andrea was left a little behind. She felt tired and fed up with everything and didn't notice the walker approaching her. He took her by surprise and she started screaming, the other rushing to find her. Andrea fell and as the walker was ready to attack her, a woman on a horse appeared. She hit the walker with a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" the woman asked.

"I'm Lori".

"You need to come with me, your son was shot".

Lori felt her blood freeze, but jumped on the horse instantly.

"Wow, wow, we don't know this girl. Ya can't get on that horse!"

"Rick sent me!" the girl said and explained where they were and how to get there. Then she rid of with Lori into the woods.

"You found him in a tent?" Dale asked confused after they had returned and managed getting T-Bone's wound clean. He was now resting on the bed of the trailer.

"Yeah, in the woods" Daryl said. "How's he?"

"He needs antibiotics and we didn't find any in these cars".

"Well, why don't ya so?" Daryl asked. "I got Merle's best stuff" he took a bag from his motorcycle and searched in it. "Meth, extasy, we don't need that, painkillers, oh an' this" he gave two bottle to Dale, who looked intrigued at him.

Carol passed Dale as he was entering. She came out of the RV and looked in to the woods. She was concerned and Daryl noticed it.

"How's the wound?" Daryl asked approaching her.

"We cleaned it, he needs antibiotic, I fear".

"Gave some to Dale".

"Daryl, shouldn't we…head to that farm?"

"Ya worried for Carl and Lori?"

She nodded.

"She…I haven't had a friend in years. Maybe in high school. And I kept away from people, but that all changed".

"If T-Dog's fine now we can gather everything here and head up to that farm. But I'm telling ya: I don't trust a girl appearing out of nowhere on a horse".

Carol smiled amused as he looked at her.

"Better" he said.

"What's better?" she looked at him.

"I'm better when ya smile. Hey Dale" he called out, his eyes still on Carol. Dale appeared. "Is T-Dog able to travel a little?"

"Yeah, man" T-Dog appeared. "I'm not dead yet".

Daryl and Carol were still staring at each other.

"Ya heard the man" he said and turned to T-Dog. "How the fuck did ya survive there?"

"I found that tent, man. The guy who owned it put a bullet through his head. It was stinking inside, but I figured out walkers would pass me because of the smell. And he had some disinfectant and gauze so I managed cleaning my wound. But I'm telling you: if you wouldn't have found me there, I would have died from the smell".

Daryl chortled amused.

"Ok, let's pack and had to that farm or whatever that place is".

It was night when they reached the farm.

"Lori?" Carol entered the room where Carl was lying on the bed.

Lori was sitting on a chair staring at her son. Carol took the woman's hands in her and stroked her hair.

"He needs surgery. Shane went out to get what was needed…with Otis. This is Hershel and this is Patricia" Lori said.

"You can set camp outside. We're pretty secured here" Hershel said.

"Thank you" Carol nodded. "Do you need anything I can get you?" she asked Lori.

"No…I'm fine" the woman faked a smile. "But you should…you should set camp outside. Everybody is exhausted".

"We have a man wounded. Can you help him?" Carol asked.

"Patricia, will you?" Hershel asked.

The woman stood up and left with Carol.

Glenn helped Carol, Daryl and Dale set camp. They made a small fireplace and set up a few tents. Andrea held T-Dog's hand while he got stiches.

"I'm not sure I like this place" Daryl said.

"It's the best we can do for now. I am sure it's better than that street" Carol smiled trying to comfort the man.

"I'm gone make a round, just to be sure" he slung the riffle over his shoulder and left. Carol looked after him, but decided to resume his work.

Daryl returned around the time Shane returned. But he was alone; Otis was gone. Carol remained next to Lori's side the whole time of the surgery. She was holding the woman's hand, giving her as much comfort as he could.

Daryl entered his tent and looked surprised around. The mattress was covered with some blankets and even a sheet. Next to it was a small pliable chair with some clothes on it. It looked cozy and he puffed, the corner of his lip smiling.

Carol returned some time later, Daryl was boiling a can of beans.

"How's he?" Daryl asked.

"Stable. He will be fine, he must be".

Daryl nodded. He offered some food to Carol and she sat down.

"You did that to m' tent?"

"Yes, I thought you would feel more relaxed like that".

"And ya? Where ya living?"

"The next tent to you. I found enough to make us at least a little comfortable" she smiled. She looked at the fire as she had to give in: she would have felt better with Daryl in the same tent.

Daryl nodded and stood up. He went to Carol's tent, which was much smaller and looked inside. There was a thin camper mattress inside and a sleeping sack. Nothing like his thick, inflated mattress. He entered taking Carol's things out, moving them to his bigger tent.

"Daryl?" Carol said watching him surprised.

"Ya not staying alone, woman. I don't like that, ok?" he said serious. "And what's with me sleeping on that big mattress? Do I look like some kind of fuckin' princess to ya? I'll take the thin one, you can play the princess".

"You need to rest well, as you are also protecting this camp. I'm just cooking and cleaning, I can rest more often than you" she stood up.

"We'd be starving without ya cooking and running around feeding us like a bunch o' babies. We do as I said, don't wanna hear another word about it".

"Well, you cook the beans well enough too…" she stopped but he approached placing his finger on her lips.

"You check up on Carl and stop saying nonsense" he smirked.

Carol sighted amused and walked towards the house.

Daryl was yet again somewhere playing in the woods when she returned. She opened one of the bags with clothes and took a long shirt out. She change and sat on the mattress, placing the knife next to her head. Her mind felt tired and as she closed her eyes she fell asleep in an instance.

Daryl came back later. He looked at the woman and covered her back with the blanket.

"Ya sticking with me from now on" he whispered.

Note: So I used T-Dog to "get to the farm" as I found using Carl was taking the easy way. From now on it wil be more about Carol and Daryl. Thanks for reading!


	6. Back and Forward

Back and Forward

Carol woke pretty early; the sun was just rising over the fields. Daryl was still sleeping, his face turned towards her. But his features weren't resting, they were tensed. She stood up and approached him, wand stoked his hair slowly. Suddenly Daryl grabbed her hand, pushing her towards the floor. His eyes stared viciously at her, but as he recognized her, their expression softened.

"Don't startle me like that, woman!" he said full awake. "I thought something was attacking me".

"You were…" the grip on her hand was tight. "Never mind, sorry" she wanted to pull her arm away, still he didn't let her. Yet he wasn't holding her that tight anymore, her skin stopped hurting.

"I was…?" he asked of her to finish the sentence as he stood up, also pulling her up.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, I tried relaxing you a little".

He sighted and let her arm go.

"Not in these times, ya won't be able to relax anyone by stroking them in their sleep" there was a slight smile on his face.

She was rubbing her arm, he hand was shivering a little. She nodded quickly and left the tent. Daryl followed her.

"Where ya rushing like that" he caught up with her. "Wait up, woman! Carol!"

She stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"Did I hurt ya?" he tried looking her in the eyes, but she just stared at the ground.

"Of course not!" she sighted annoyed and wanted to pass him.

"Then what did I do?" he took a step to his right so she couldn't pass. His eyes were still searching her,s she was still avoiding him.

"Nothing, you did nothing! I am…reacting stupidly".

"Is it because of Ed? Talk to me, I…"

"No, Daryl, look. Some things I need to sort out for myself. It has nothing to do with you, I am sorry for reacting like this. I just need…some space, I am sorry" she looked him shortly in the eye then passed him and rushed towards the woods. Daryl looked over his shoulder after her then walked back to his tent.

Carol was wondering alone, slowly through the green trees. Birds were singing, the wind was dancing between the leaves, but other than that the forest was peaceful. She hadn't wandered too far, just enough to make a little space for her mind to cool down. She sat on the ground supporting her back on a tree, looking at the wild nature. Her knife was in her hands, she wasn't crazy after all, she knew she could encounter a walker at any time. Her fingers wondered over the shiny blade of the knife as her eyes got stuck somewhere faraway. Her mind finally managed getting out of that tense state and she took a deep breathe in…just as she heard a noise coming from behind. It wasn't the wind or a bird at best it was an animal. She slowly raised, trying to still hide behind the tree trunk, her palm wrapping around her knife. She turned suddenly wanting to take whatever that was by surprise, holding the knife up, ready to attack. But she faced Daryl and looked him straight in the eyes. She sighted and rolled her eyes, dropping back to the ground. She rubbed her forehead somehow amused.

"Ya heard me?" he asked rather surprised, as he stopped next to the tree. "I can sneak up to a dear, but I can't sneak up to ya?"

"I developed some sharp senses in time…sometimes they come out. Like now. You're hunting?" she looked up at him.

He smirked.

"Ya thought I was going to let ya walk alone in the woods with just that knife?" he supported his arm on the tree. "Ya weren't supposed to see me".

"I asked you to…"

"I don't care" he interrupted her calmly.

She looked up at him half annoyed, half amused.

"Look" he said bending down to her. "I get ya need to sort some things out for yourself. I also get it's about Ed. But ya can't ask of me to watch ya run in to t' woods and sit still like a moron".

"Sometimes, memories scare. My mind plays as it likes, I can't control it, I can't control my body".

"So, ya ran to the woods?" he asked amused.

"I run somewhere to be alone and come to my senses".

"Carol, ya changed a lot. I told you that. Ya became very strong, something ya never were. And I get ya deal with ya problems alone. I really appreciate that…ya ain't a crybaby, ya can handle your gun. The thing is…ya ain't alone anymore. And if ya decide to run into the woods, you gonna have me following ya. Get it, woman?"

She had to smile, her palm went to his cheek. She stroked it and he enjoyed the feeling.

He kissed the wrist of her hand and pulled her up. They walked back to the farm, paying attention to the sounds of the woods.

"Looks pretty safe around here" he said. "I'm gonna hunt, once I get ya back".

"Daryl" she said as the farm was in sight. He turned to her. "The same goes for you. If you want a partnership, you need to learn you're also not alone. I know the confidence we had between us, as we grew up, broke. But if we're building it up again, you also got to give in".

He looked at her, thinking. He nodded shortly and turned to walk back into the woods.

"And that goes with the whole camp" she called after him, but he ignored her.

Carol returned to the other as they were waking up.

"Morning" Dale said from above his RV. "Took an early walk into the woods?"

"You can call it that" Carol said making shade with her hand as she looked up at him. "What about you get down from there and we start organizing ourselves a little?"

"Yes, ma'am" he smiled and got down. "I bet there is enough water around here, we can put up that shower again".

"That would be something. We also need to organize the cans, see what else there is around, Daryl has also gone hunting. Why don't you start with the water and I'll start with the cans and a fire place".

Dale nodded.

But it was easier done for Carol, arranging the cans, putting up a fire, sitting area and so on, as Dale and T-Dog encountered a walker in one of the fountains. Attempts to get him out in one peace failed and they had to close it in. Fortunately there were other fountains and they soon got a shower and a drinking place. Glenn prepared himself to go to town with Maggie.

"If you can find us some detergent, soap and so on, bring it all in. We have a lot to wash and we're running out of it" Carol said carrying a basin of clothes.

"What when all runs out?" Glenn asked her.

"Sand will have to do" she turned to walk.

"What?"

"You heard me" she smiled at him.

She walked a little and met Lori.

"Hershel wants a symbolic funeral for Otis when Glenn and Maggie return. He said we should all be there".

"Sure" Carol agreed. She looked long at Lori. "Carl is fine?"

"Yes, he will recover" she smiled.

"But there's something on your mind".

"No…just the stress with Carl and…just that".

Carol nodded not really believing her.

"You know, if you need anything…right?" she smiled and walked away.

The water wasn't very cold as it was again a hot day. She rubbed the clothes on her washing board, cleaning them as good as she could. She returned soon to her tent. As she entered she found a flower in a former bottle of beer, sitting on the box next to her mattress. She touched the petals.

"It's a Cherokee rose" Daryl said as he entered.

"Yes, you told me the legend when my mother died" Carol sat on her mattress, still stroking the petals of the flower.

"I guess we all need hope now".

Carol looked up at Daryl.

"You belong here, Daryl".

"Come on, Hershel's having the funeral".

They were standing while Hershel was reading out of his bible, Daryl not really caring for the words. But something had caught his eye and that was Shane. There was something wrong about him and definitely something wrong about his story. He decided to remain silent. Besides that he noticed Carol's attention was directed towards Lori, rather than Shane or his story. Daryl looked at Rick. He wasn't suspecting anything he was trusting his best friend fully. There seemed to be a bound between them, but Daryl suspected it was more from Rick's side than Shane's.

"T-Dog you should cook some scrambled eggs again for us. Maggie brought us a few" Dale said that evening.

"Scrambled eggs for dinner?" Glenn asked.

"Ya ain't picky when the world is over" Daryl said to him as he passed him. "That or squirrels".

"Yeah, I'm going with the eggs" Glenn said.

Daryl walked towards the house and found Rick and Lori sitting next to Carl's bed. Carol was also there.

"How's he?" Daryl asked.

"Better" Lori smiled.

"Can I have a word?" he looked at Rick.

The man stood up. Carol looked after them.

"Ya wanna stay here for good?" Daryl asked him.

"That's the plan if I get to convince Hershel".

Daryl remained silent, but Rick caught his thought.

"Convince him, not make him".

"I got that, wasn't saying anything. Ya sure it's a good idea?"

"Look Daryl, you don't owe us anything. You're free to leave or do whatever you want".

"Yea, all my other plans failed" he angered. He turned around and walked out.

Rick returned.

"He's not that bad, you know. But that was his brother up there, the only that was there for him since he was born" Carol said to the man.

"Lori says you know him for a while".

"I do".

"And how come Merle was the only soul for him out there?"

"Because I abandoned him" Carol swallowed hard as she stared into Rick's eyes. "But he belongs here with us, he searched for T-Dog like insane even if it was him who dropped the key. He is one of us, Rick" Carol said as she stood up.

She went out and as she returned to her tent she saw Daryl take out his mattress and move it much farther next to his bike. He had also placed a small tent there and was preparing to make a campfire.

"All this…this group is broken. And I'm not a part of it. Ya better off with them than me. But me…I ain't them" he said to her as he was arranging his new home.

"Daryl, don't give up so easily. Rick will come around and…"

"I ain't needing anyone to come around, woman. Merle was right, one is better alone".

"And…us?" she whispered.

He stopped doing what he was doing.

"What's us?" he walked to her. "Ya abandoned it first, Carol. I leave for a few months and ya get married. Then I return and I can't even see ya. Remember when we met on the street and ya barely said hello? I tried talking to ya then and ya just ran away like I was some kind of stranger?"

He waited for her to get angry. He knew is hadn't been something she had done because she wanted it, but because she was obliged to. But she just looked at him, her eyes filling up with sorrow.

"You're right, Daryl. I was a crybaby and I always felt the need for someone. And I was stupid for believing Merle that you're not coming back. But you know what? I am glad I have spared you from it. I am glad I haven't become a burden for you. Still…I am not a burden anymore. And I've been trying anything I can since we have met again to…give you something good. 'Cause you are the only I have ever cared for like this since…since I can recall".

She turned to walk as he was rather speechless. But she stopped. She looked at him. And, right there, he recalled something.

"Merle is not around anymore to control what you become. Now it's just up to you" she added.

Daryl was making arrows when T-Dog approached. He handed him a bowl of scrambled eggs.

"Guess they taste better than squirrels" he said.

"No, they don't" Daryl grabbed the bowl.

"Why' you sitting so far from us?"

Daryl didn't reply.

"I just wanted to…say thanks" T-Dog said and walked away. Daryl looked after him.

He ate his eggs and stood up taking the bowl back to the wash basin. He placed it there and searched for Carol with his eyes. He saw the light burning in her tent and walked there. She was stitching something in the dim light. It was his vest, the one with the wings on it. She placed it apart and wiped her cheeks with the back of her palm. As she stood up, she faced him.

"Ya were never a burden for me, woman. Get that out of ya head" he said and left.

Note: this was a short one, hope you enjoyed. The good stuff is starting in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. A kiss, a shot and a mattress

A kiss, a shot and a mattress 

"What I was going to say last night" Daryl approached Rick the next morning "is that if we remain here we better start surveying the area again. I'm gonna take myself a horse and ride far out to see how we stand. What' you say?"

"It's not a bad idea. Making sure we are safe" Rick said as he had also softened a little.

"I'll return before night fall" he added and walked towards the stable.

"Daryl" Carol called out as he was preparing the horse. "I repaired it" she said handing him his vest. "You have been wearing it since high school, I'm surprise it's still looking good".

"Yeah, I always asked myself why ya gifted me a vest with wings on it" he said pulling it over. He stopped and looked at her. "Then again I always wondered why ya always looked at me different than anybody else did".

"I'm going to train my shooting skills with Shane and the others. You return safe!"

"I will. Just don't get pregnant, running away with some other guy 'till I do" he arched a little.

Her smile vanished.

"And that's supposed to be funny?" her tone was cold and she turned to leave. He stopped her by catching her wrist and she turned around.

"Neah, it's supposed to anger ya a little" his lips had formed into a smirk. "So I see if ya meant what ya said last night" he pulled her closer while his other hand found her waist. "Maybe if I had done this years ago…things would've stand different".

He bent a little, his lips found hers. She wasn't taken by surprise; she had waited for it for years. She tasted his lips as he did hers. Slowly and exploring at first, the kiss gaining in pashion as their bodies finally met.

"Now ya go and shoot and I'm gonna play Indiana Jones in the woods" Daryl said as they eventually parted.

Carol hit his shoulder lightly in a playful move, for the words he had said before. There was a pleased smile on her lips that he enjoyed.

"Ok, really Carol" Rick said. "You've done this before?"

She nodded.

"Took classes. But I haven't practiced in a long while".

"It doesn't look like that".

"I am in a good mood, that's why".

"Can you shoot a riffle?"

"Only exercised on pistols".

"The riffle is heavy and the reaction is harder to control. But I think you could pull it off".

"I'll try".

It was getting late and Daryl hadn't returned yet. Carol and Lori had decided to cook dinner for Hershel's family as a thank you for having them there. Carol watched Lori very carefully, she could tell there was something going on. She stopped at some point and looked at her closely.

"Listen, I can tell there is something going on with you. And…judging from the fact that Rick returned and you are pretty picky with your food lately, you feel the need to sleep more…are you, maybe, pregnant?"

Lori sighted and closed her eyes. She nodded.

"You know…a baby in these times can be a big burden for the mother. The thought to raise it in this world, what will it become, what can you offer it…I get it, it's damn hard. But…a baby is also new hope. It's a new life it's a…proof that life goes on no matter what crazy world there is outside".

Lori looked at Carol and smiled somehow desperate.

"You'll have all of us to raise it and take care of you".

"Thank you, Carol" she said just as they heard a shot from outside. "What was that?" she said.

They both rushed outside.

"Is that…Daryl?" Lori asked as she saw Rick and Shane carry a very dirty man.

"Oh, heaven, no!" Carol whispered as her voice left her. She ran to them.

"He's unconscious it, it scratched his skull" Rick said.

They carried him inside, Hershel attending his wounds. Carol remained there, cleaning his face from the blood. Her hands were slightly shivering as he was telling how the horse threw him off the saddle, rolled down a rok and landed on his arrow. Also Andrea had shot him from far away confusing him for a walker. Hershel finished cleaning his wounds and sewing them. He bandaged his head.

"Daryl…don't die on us, ok?" Rick said as he left the room.

Carol smiled and filled another basin with water. She sat on the bed, sponge bathing Daryl's upper body.

"I'm gonna be fine in a day or two" he said to her.

"You scared me, Daryl. Looks like we never have...never get time. Does it always have to be like this? Why does something happen every time we get closer".

"I ain't going nowhere, woman. I'm here to stay" he placed his palm over her hand. He barely kept his eyes opened.

"Rest" Carol smiled.

He nodded shortly and fell asleep. She stroked his cheek and left the room.

That night they ate together and Carol brought Daryl something to eat. He was awake and she placed the platter next to his bed.

"I brought you something to eat" she said and he turned. "You know…everyone was sick worried for you".

"Yeah…" he looked at her. "Listen…I need to ask ya something. I'm gonna move out o' this room tomorrow…don't wanna sit too much on Hershel's nerves. Would you…would you move my things back to ya tent?"

"I already did" she smiled.

He huffed and also smiled.

"Now get better" she bent and kissed his cheek.

"Watch it I have stiches" he joked.

"Sleep tight, Daryl" she smiled and left the room.

Rick and Shane helped move Daryl to his and Carol's tent. Andrea came to apologize, also bringing him a book for time to fly faster. They all went training again, Carol remaining behind with Dale taking care of chores. She didn't need it as much as they did. Daryl slept and read something through the day. Dale seemed pretty preoccupied, but he said he was just tired when Carol asked him what was wrong.

"I said to ya I ain't no freakin' princess" Daryl said as Carol brought him food in the evening. "Why am I on this mattress and not the other?"

"Because you're healing, Daryl, don't play the tough guy with a wound. Eat your food, I'm coming to sleep soon. I have to check on Lori before that".

"You're pretty worried for her even with Carl having healed. What's wrong?"

"It's not for me to tell" she looked at him as she went out. He nodded and ate.

When Carol returned, she had changed her clothes for the night.

"What' ya doing?" he asked amused looking at her arranging the thin mattress. "Get in here, ya ain't sleeping on that. Besides…ya ain't sleeping alone anymore".

"I was rolling it away for more space".

"Yeah, you were" he laughed.

Carol sat on the bed and slipped under the blanket. She was inches away from Daryl, feeling his scent, without any other contribution of blood, dirt or walker smell. He turned to her and looked long at her, his eyes softening as they wondered on her face and upper body. His fingers brushed her cheek, her collarbone and he bent to kiss her. But as he pulled back he crooked his face from the pain.

"Fuckin' wound" he growled. He rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Is there anything you wanted to do?" she teased him. He looked down at her.

"Ya in the mood for jokes? I waited who knows how many years for that and my first night with ya in a bed I have a wound on m' head and one in m' rib?"

Carol chuckled amused. He also smiled.

"Why ya always have a hard time approaching me? Ya were about to sleep on the other mattress if I wouldn't have said a word".

"I'm still not sure you…would forgive the past".

"Woman, I'm with ya in the same bed, or whatever this is, I just kissed ya and ya still think that? I pretty much liked ya in the past. A lot. But now…I discover even more in ya. And I like that more and more. Maybe it's time to leave that past alone, what' ya say?"

She smiled and raised a little to kiss his lips without him having to make an effort. She rested her head on his shoulder. He embraced her back with his arm and closed his eyes.

"We're in this together, Carol, for good now" Daryl whispered before falling asleep.

Note: Oh well, poor Daryl. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	8. Clouds under the sun

Clouds under the sun

Merle was yet again gone and his dad was out who knew where. His mom was enjoying some wine and had sent him out to play. He ran after the other kids, most of them on bicycles. They played a while, but Daryl got tired of running after them, they were too fast. He sat on the pavement drawing circles a stick in the dust when he saw that pink bicycle stop in front of him.

"Wanna try?" the little girl said, waving her lashes around. She was so cute in her pink dress, with her pink bike, one could get diabetes just by looking at her.

Daryl looked at the girl's bicycle and was dying to give it a try, but that thing looked so girly.

"That's only for girls" he grunted even as a child.

"It's still a bicycle" she said getting off it. Daryl stood up and approached, getting on the bike. But he pushed the pedals two times and fell like a rock to his side.

"You don't know to ride" the girl rushed after him.

"Yes, I do, I just…" he looked at her and something made him stop. There was nothing judgmental in her eyes, they were friendly and playful.

"I'll show you how" she said happily. "I'm Carol, we are going to be very good friends".

"Daryl" he said somehow surprised.

Daryl puffed and laughed alone in the tent.

"What's so funny" Carol asked as she entered with some food.

"Nothing, just recalled how ya offered me to ride ya bicycle that day. That pink, damn bicycle that haunted my nightmares years after" he teased.

"I recall it being a very good bicycle and you enjoying riding it" she sat on the mattress, amused by his memories.

"Do you recall what ya said to me that day?"

"Not really, we were very young".

"You said ya name and then added that we are going to be very good friends".

"Really?" she laughed amused.

"Yeah, I can recall it like yesterday. It was easier in those days, right? We weren't afraid to say what we thought".

Carol looked at Daryl long.

"Not really. It was pretty hard to get anything out of you. I was the only one saying what I was thinking".

"Well, I never needed sayin' much as ya always got me before I opened my mouth" he smiled looking at her. " Why'd ya stick with me Carol? From all those children, why ya had such a pleasure running after me?"

"I wasn't running after you, it was the opposite around" she pinched him in the arm. He caught her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

Rick knocked and entered.

"I'm going to let the two of you talk" Carol stood up and left.

"Hey there. How're you feeling?" the former sheriff asked.

"Much better, gonna take a walk later on".

"You don't need to push yourself too much".

"Neah, I am just getting bored and this ain't something to hold me down. What are ya doing here anyway?"

"Just checking up on you" Rick smiled. "Glad you're better and moved back here".

He stood up and left the tent.

The little walk made Daryl good. By evening he was feeling much better and moving with more ease. Carol helped him undress.

"Still warm outside, but winter's around the corner" he said as Carol pulled his shirt off. She looked at his wound, it had stopped bleeding and the bandage was sitting tight. As she raised her eyes and looked into his, she felt her knees weaken. He pulled her closer and embraced her waist. Carol felt his body pressed against hers, but whatever she did she couldn't leave his eyes. They were looking deep into her like that night he asked her to prom and she realized the friendship between them was slowly developing into something more. She puffed and smiled. Lately she had recalled those years a lot…and how could she not it were her years with Daryl.

"Woman, this ain't the night. but wait until I get better and you ain't gonna wait long. For now, what ya say ya dance with me?"

"Now?"

"Ya waiting for a ball or something?" he joked and he started moving slowly. She followed his steps and supported her head on his shoulder. She wasn't even imagining to hear music, the sense of being in his arms was enough for her. His arms had embraced her tighter and, even if his wound was still paining a little, he hadn't felt that good in years.

That next morning Glenn was moving around without any rest. He walked from one side to the other, while Carol and T-Dog served food. Daryl was feeling almost like new.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Glenn finally said stepping in the middle. They looked up at him, still eating. "The barn is full of walkers".

It took them several moments to react. They put their plates away and walked all to the barn. Shane looked inside and turned to Rick.

"You can't tell me you're all right with this!"

"No, I'm not, but this is his land!" Rick replied.

"We either get this place cleaned or we get out of here. We talked about Fort Benning…"

"We can't go" Rick said looking at Shane.

"Why, why not?"

Carol knew the reason. Lori was pregnant taking her out there again and with winter coming…

"Because winter is coming. We need a shelter we can't know what we'll find in Fort Benning" Carol said. Daryl looked at her understanding she had another reason.

"Just let me talk to Hershel".

"Talk what, man!?" Shane was getting angrier.

"This is his land, if we are doing this we need to talk first to him!"

"I ain't sitting here with these geeks ready to bite my ass off".

"Hershel thinks of them as people. Sick people. His wife, his son…" Dale said.

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"I found out yesterday and talked to Hershel".

"And you didn't say anything?" Shane was on the verge of exploding into Dale's face.

"Hey, man, calm down" Daryl stepped in.

"You shut the fuck up! You're either with us or not. Who the fuck knows what you've been doing out there that you returned with that wound and those geek ears hanging down your neck".

"What the fuck did you think I was doing?" Daryl angered as well almost jumping to Shane's neck, but Rick interfered and so did everybody else.

"Look, I'll talk to Hershel, ok? Just let me talk to him and we'll sort things out!"

The door of the barn started being pushed by the walkers, the noise and smell of people attracted them.

"Come on" Carol said to Lori and Carl. "Let them sort this out".

The three walked away.

"Would you help me break some branches for the fire?" she asked Carl. "I have to wash some things and the water is getting colder".

"Sure" Carl agreed.

"We can't leave this place" Lori sat down.

"We won't" Carol bent to her, stroking her arm. "They are going to sort this out, Hershel will have to understand. Why don't you spend some time with Carl? It will get your mind off it".

Lori smiled and nodded. Carol walked to the fountain to get some water to boil. Daryl followed her.

"There's something ya ain't telling me. You're protecting something, someone" he said as he helped her get water.

"Lori is pregnant. We can't leave now. With winter coming…where will she have the baby? You've seen her, she is very thin and pale, she might even be anemic. She needs shelter and food".

"Oh…whose baby is it?"

"Daryl!" Carol looked harsh at him.

"I get ya point. I'm gonna talk to Rick, we'll sort things out. We need to stay here".

She smiled.

"I'll manage with this, you'd better hold an eye on Shane and Rick".

Daryl nodded and left. But by the time he looked for Rick he had gone out doing something with Hershel. And Shane was missing as well together with Dale.

A few hours passed and everybody started worrying.

"Where's everybody?" Daryl asked as they all gathered around in front of Hershel's house. "We…" he turned and saw Shane approached with the bag full of munitions.

"You're in this with me?" Shane asked Daryl.

He looked at Carol and everybody else. Safety first.

"Yeah" he said grabbing a gun.

"Time to grow up!" Shane said, handing guns around.

"If you do this my father will have you out by sun set!" Maggie tried talking them out. Shane ignored her handing a gun to Glenn.

"We have to stay, Shane" Carl said.

"What is this?" Lori approached.

"We ain't going anywhere. Now Hershel will have to understand".

He walked to Carl and bent to him, handing him a pistol.

"I want you to take this and keep your mother safe with any cost".

Lori stepped in pushing Carl aside.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call! This is not your decision to make!"

"Oh shit!" T-Dog called out interrupting them. They all looked at Rick, Hershel and Jimmy bringing two walkers, holding them on a leash.

"What is that?" Shane said and started running. They all started running after him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, just back off" Rick asked of him.

"Why do you people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me? You see what their holding on to?" Shane angered.

"I see who I am holding on" Hershel said.

"This is not going to end well" Carol whispered to Lori.

They watched Shane shoot the walker Hershel was holding, in its heart and lungs trying to prove to Hershel they weren't alive anymore. Shane went out of his mind and broke the chain from the barn, waiting for the walkers to come out, one by one. They all started shooting at the walkers there was no other option. Hershel fell to his knees; Maggie was trying to hold him.

Carol placed an arm around Lori and the other on Carl. One by one the walkers went down. All that was left was a pile of bodies and a very shocked Hershel. He stood up and went back into the house, Rick running after him.

"Hey, why don't I take Carl to rest a little? We can play that game we played in the car. You need to take your mind off of this" Carol said to the boy who nodded. "And Rick needs you now, Lori" she added.

"Thank you" Lori said.

Carol walked away with Carl. She could see the boy was under some kind of light shock, but he was also realizing that this was his day by day reality. It was clear for her that Carl wasn't going to remain a child for much longer. He would grow up faster than anyone wished for him. After talking to him for a while, Carol got him to his tent and he lied down. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ya pretty good with children" Daryl said from behind her. She turned to face him.

"I worked with children after I left town" she said to him.

"There are many things I ain't knowing yet about the new Carol" the corner of his lips smiled.

"What's going on there?"

"We are going to burn the bodies; Hershel has jumped into his car and is gone. Rick left after him".

"He knows where Hershel left?"

"Maggie said he must have left to the bar in town".

Carol nodded thinking.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked.

"This is our day by day reality, Daryl. We can't pretend otherwise. And I am ok as long as I finish the day without a bite and you are by my side. Now let's do this".

He had to smirk as he saw her grab a shovel.

Carol cooked something to eat with Maggie later. Beth was in some kind of catatonic shock, up in her room and Rick hadn't returned with Glenn and Hershel yet.

They all came to dinner inside the house, but as Carol was calling Lori she realized the woman was missing. They searched for her everywhere, until they realized another car was also missing. Shane left after her without a second thought.

Carol walked around on the porch of the house. Daryl joined her.

"Ya should come inside" he said.

"I can't. Rick, Glenn, Hershel and now Lori. What are these people thinking leaving Carl behind and…"

"Hey" Daryl placed his arm around Carol's neck, pulling her closer. "Ain't never easy to take these decisions" he said looking into her eyes. "Ya think I like being out here the first night I feel better, than rather with ya in that tent?"

Carol puffed into laugh.

"That's what I wanna see on ya. That smile". He kissed her lips and embraced her. They were interrupted by the sound of Shane's car.

"Oh, thank the heaven!" Carol said running towards Lori. She noticed the wound on her forehead. "You're ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Where's Rick?"

"R…Rick?"

"Shane said they have returned" Lori looked a little desperate at Carol.

Carol blinked confused.

"Mom!" Carl ran out of the house.

"He's not back?" Lori asked Carl after embracing him. Carl shook his head, worried and Lori looked with hatred at Shane. She entered with her boy.

"What was I going to say to her? The truth? She had a car accident, I had to bring her back here" Shane explained himself to Carol and Daryl. He entered inside not needing any reply from them. Daryl placed his palm on Carol's shoulder.

"Ya should be with her in these moments" he said to her.

She nodded and turned to leave, but he caught her wrist.

"Not so fast, woman" he smiled turning her towards him. "Get here and kiss me first".

"Daryl you're such a…" she didn't finish as his lips closed her mouth. He kissed her long.

"What ya gonna say?" he asked as he finally pulled away.

"You think I remember after such a kiss?" she arched her eyebrow and smiled. Then she turned and entered the house. He looked long after her, with a pleased look on his face.

Daryl remained outside staring into the night for any trace of Rick and the others. He sat on the porch and didn't move from there all night long. At some point Carol came with a blanket, with which she covered his shoulders.

"When my mom died, it was ya dad who took me in that night, remember? Merle was gone like always and my dad was going insane" Daryl said as Carol sat down. "He fed me and gave me clothes to change, a bed to sleep in. All I wished for that night was for him to take me in for good. But Merle popped up the next day and moved my ass home".

"My dad always liked you. But he had a bad tooth for Merle and your dad, I'm gonna give you that. He always used to say about you: good material in bad hands to mold" she smiled looking at him. "But I was bad material in good hands to mold".

"Why ya saying that?" he frowned.

"Because it was like that. I ended up remaining pregnant at the age of 19 and marrying a bully but you could eventually pull away from your dad".

"Yeah, with Merle's help. That's why he said that to ya, that I won't return. He wanted me out of there".

"Things have evolved for the best. Would you have remained in town…you would have ended under your dad's influence. So it was better for you that I ended up with Ed".

He frowned again.

"Bullshit. Why ya always saying that?"

"'Cause it's the truth".

"No, it ain't! Ya took that decision then for ya. It has nothing to do with me".

"I never said that. Just that…it was after all better like that".

"And if we hadn't met again, Carol? Would you have still thought like that?"

She thought a second and nodded.

"Ya know what? Yeah, ya get me. But ya gotta stop thinking for me, what's best for me. I decide that. And ya never asked me then and babble nonsense now!"

"I'm not babbling nonsense Daryl, just that…"

"Ya don't always have to sacrifice y'self for everybody else and play the victim! Ok? I speak for me and what was, is and will be best for me. Ya know what? Just go inside and stay with Lori".

"Daryl…" she said, her voice leaving her.

"Just go!" he demanded, jumping to his feet and walking a few steps away from her.

Carol stood up and looked after him. She went inside without a word. Daryl was angered.

Note: Guess fixing wounds isn't that easy in a broken world. Time will tell. Thanks for reading!


	9. Decisions and remorse

Decisions and remorse

The sun was already out when Rick finally returned with Hershel and Glenn. But they weren't alone. They had brought a boy in, blindfolded and with a nasty wound on his leg.

"Patricia, prepare the barn for surgery" Hershel asked the woman.

"Who the fuck is that?" T-Dog asked.

"Randal" Glenn replied.

Daryl helped Hershel get Randal into the barn while everyone else gathered in the dining room of the house to talk. Rick explained them how, in the time they were at the bar trying to get Hershel home, three other men entered. They got into a fight and had to take them out. Randal was with the group searching for these men, but when he fell off a roof, with his leg in a fence he got abandoned.

"And I couldn't just leave him there" he said as Daryl entered.

Carol looked at him, trying to smile a little, but she realized the conversation they had had last night had left deeper scars than she imagined.

She waited for the conversation to be over, Hershel also coming back and saying the boy needed a few days to recover. Nothing was settled so they all left. Carol stood up and went out after Daryl.

"So that's it? Now you're giving me the cold shoulder?" she asked, but Daryl didn't stop. She sighted, deciding to leave him alone for now.

A week passed with them barely exchanging a word. Daryl went back on sleeping on his mattress and Carol spent her nights in the house taking care of Beth and sleeping when Daryl was out. Those words spoken had fallen heavy for him as they had been for her.

Finally the group decided taking Randal out and leave him somewhere far from the farm. But that plan didn't work as they returned all of them covered in blood and filth. A group of walkers had attacked them and Randal had somehow helped. What was to do now, no one knew.

Daryl decided to take things into his own hands.

Carol was folding some clothes when she stumbled upon one of Daryl's shirts. She sighted squeezing it in her hands and Lori noticed it.

"Lately you spend your nights next to Beth. And I have noticed you barely speak to Daryl…has something happened?"

"I guess…our past is still hunting us, more than I had expected it to do" she sighted finally putting the shirt aside.

"The problem with this life we live now is that we tend to think much too often of the past. Because it is the only thing we have to hold on. Our present, our future is so uncertain and frightening that we tend to escape in the past".

"Yes, but we don't have time to linger in the past. We always need to be present… in the present to be able to survive".

"And speaking of…what are we going to do about Randal? We would feel better if we had a plan" Lori said to the approaching Shane and Rick. They all gathered around.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"Are we going to keep him here?" Glenn asked.

"We'll know soon enough" Rick said making a sign towards Daryl who was approaching. His hands were covered in blood.

"The boy there gotta a band. Thirty men, heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead and our women they're… gonna wished they were.

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat with him".

She looked long at him and at his hands, understanding how what that chat had been all about. She turned around walking a few steps away.

"No one goes near this guy" Rick demanded.

"Rick…what are you going to do?"

"We have no choice. He's a threat".

"We have to eliminate the threat".

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled and we're doing it today".

Rick turned around and Dale walked after him. It was clear to Carol that Dale couldn't agree with Rick's decision.

Carol resumed folding the clothes. Daryl approached her and waited for her to stop for a moment. She looked up at some point, shortly.

"What I did…"

She shook her head as a sign that she didn't wanted to hear him out.

"I don't know what you did…if you had to for this group, fine. But you definitely don't have to come to me to get my approval. It's just that…right now I can't look into your eyes because I see an awful reflection of mine and… I won't let myself slip there" she said quickly. She turned around and left with her basin of clothes.

Daryl growled and turned on his heels. He left angry as far as he could, he wanted some peace of mind from everybody. As he was cleaning and arranging his crossbow, Dale approached him.

"The whole point of me coming up here, was gonna get away from ya people".

"Gonna take more than that" Dale said.

"Carol send ya?" Daryl asked. He looked at Dale somehow hoping he would say yes.

"Carol is not the only one concerned with you… your new position in this group".

"Man, I need my head strong. This group's broken".

"You act like you don't care".

"'Cause I don't".

"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randal?"

"Nope"

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life? It really doesn't matter one way or the other. Your opinion makes a difference".

"Ain't nobody looking at me for nothing" he said slipping his crossbow on, starting to walk towards the forest.

"Carol is! And I am, right now".

He stopped and looked behind.

"And you obviously…you have Rick's ear".

"Rick just looks to Shane" he approached Dale. "Let him".

"You cared about what happened to T-Dog and what he means to the group. You cared about Rick, Glenn and Hershel missing so long. Torturing people…that isn't you. You're a decent man. Just like Rick. Shane…his different.

"Why is that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"

Dale looked shocked at Daryl, realizing he also knew the truth.

"Who told you that?"

"Tells some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. He didn't figure that out, 'cause he don't wanna. Like I said. Group's broken".

He turned and walked away, leaving Dale behind. Right now, Carol was the only thing tying him to that group. And they had slipped, yet again.

They all gathered at sundown in the house to discuss about what there was to do with Randal. Carol pulled her cardigan tighter, nights were getting cooler. She leaned against a door, sighting, not really knowing how a decision like that should be taken. Daryl also entered and the two exchanged a short look. Rick finally appeared with Lori and they were all gathered.

"So how are we going to do this? Will we vote? Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Let's just hear what everyone has to say" Rick said.

"Where I see it…there's only a way to move forward" Shane said.

"Killing him…right?" Dale stepped in. "Why even bother to take a vote?"

"If people believe we should spare him, I wanna know" Rick said.

"Well, it's just a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn" Dale said.

But Glenn didn't seem to agree. Randal wasn't one of them and they had lost too many people to begin with. And even if Dale considered Glenn was just scared, he didn't change his mind.

Dale looked at Maggie asking what she thought.

"Couldn't we just keep him prisoner?" she asked.

"Would be just another mouth to feed" Daryl stepped in.

Carol looked at him, realizing he considered himself more part of the group than he was eager to give in.

"Could be a mild winter" Hershel said.

"We could work on the ration of the food" Lori said.

"He could be an asset" Dale also said. "Give him a chance to prove himself".

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around freely" Rick stepped in.

"You could put an escort on him" Maggie said.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked rather mean.

"I will" Rick said. "I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy".

"His right, I wouldn't feel safe with him anything else than tied down" Lori said.

Carol rubbed her eyes hearing them debate more and more. Shane wanted him dead, Dale couldn't let that happen. Driving him out again, didn't seem as an option. They got to talking about how they would kill him if they would go through with it. Carol sighted as Dale was boiling up, saying how the boy was tortured now executed. There wasn't left much humanity in them and Carol started agreeing with Dale.

"Stop it" Carol said. Daryl looked up at her. "Just stop it all of you. We didn't ask for this. We can't decide upon someone's life like this. And Dale is right. Why did you bring him in, if you were going to kill him eventually? Why not let him out for the walkers, why did you get his hope up again? We need to take a decision, but really making us do so…"

"Not speaking up, is killing him with your own hand" Dale said.

"I don't want to see us taking this decisions Dale and I surely don't want to see any human killed, moreover now that we, the ones left breathing, should stick together not kill each other. But you brought him here, Rick, Hershel, Glenn, I am sorry it will have to be your decision. From my point of view, I don't agree with his killing".

"Ok, just stop it" Rick said. "Does anyone have anything else to say?"

Rick looked around, but no one said anything. Dale was going mad.

"You once said we don't kill the living" Dale said.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us" Rick replied.

Dale asked and begged of them to do what was right. His eyes watered, he felt alone. Andrea looked at him long.

"He's right. They both are, Dale and Carol. We should try and find another way".

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. He looked around no one else said anything. Dale walked to Daryl.

"You're right. This group is broken" he said placing his palm on the man's shoulder. Then he walked away.

Carol wiped the tears from her cheeks and also exited. Daryl wanted to walk after her, there were some things he needed to tell her, but Rick stopped him on the porch.

"I…need your help" Rick said.

Daryl looked long at the man. His eyes were sincere. He nodded.

They were all gathered around the fire, without Rick, Shane and Daryl who were about to execute Randal in the barn. There was silence, only the crickets sang, no one said a word. Carol was staring at the fire, when Rick appeared with Carl.

"We're…keeping him in custody for now" Rick said.

Lori's eyes were on Carl. She sent him in the house.

"I'm gonna find Dale" Andrea said to Carol and the woman nodded content.

They sat again around the fire, but not for long as they heard a long scream and it sounded like Dale. They all jumped on their feet.

Daryl was in the barn he had just tied Randal. He grabbed the lantern and ran out. They ran towards the sound, Daryl was the first to arrive, finding a walker over Dale. He jumped on the walker pulled him away and stuck his knife in its head. As he stood up and looked at Dale, his blood froze in his veins. Dale's guts were opened, the man trying screaming because of the pain. Daryl jumped up, calling the other, signalizing where he was.

"Hang in there buddy!" he bent to Dale, pleading him to stay alive.

They all arrived one by one, Rick bent to him, asking of Dale to listen to the sound of his voice. He screamed for Hershel, who arrived soon after. They were all bent to Dale trying to keep him alive.

"We need to move him" Rick said.

"He won't make the trip" Hershel explained.

"You have the make the operation here" Rick was desperate.

"Rick…" Hershel said and shook his head. "He won't make it".

"No!" Rick screamed turning around, kicking the grass with his foot. Lori started crying helplessly, Andrea was trying to hold her tears but she couldn't and Carol was swallowing the sounds of her tears which were running down her cheeks.

Dale was letting sounds out of desperate pain, Lori was in shock as Andrea was letting her pain out. Carl embraced his mother, not a single soul knew what there was to do.

"His suffering" Andrea sobbed. "Do something".

Rick pulled out his gun, Shane was turning in circles rubbing his head and face. Rick pointed his gun to Dale's face, his own visage crooking in pain. His hand was shivering; Daryl approached him and took the gun from his hands.

Daryl kneeled in one foot and looked at the suffering Dale. He was trying to say something, but it was impossible for him. His eyes were begging and Daryl couldn't say if to stay alive or to die. Neither way he was in grate pane and Daryl needed to end it.

"I'm sorry, brother" he whispered in a low town. Carol turned around as she heard the shot.

Carl had finally calmed down, falling asleep. Carol brewed some tea out of some plants Patricia gave her, they needed something to cool their nerves. They all gathered around the fire, pouring themselves a cup of the hot brew. Carol took a cup and walked a few steps to the one sitting the farthest, but still with the group. She handed the cup to Daryl. He looked up in her eyes. They had a soft expression, something he would always find in her. He took the cup and grabbed her hand, pulling her down next to him.

"Sit for a while" he said. "Ya always looked at me different Carol. Different than the whole world, from the first moment ya talked to me. And I always saw myself better in ya eyes or found something to comfort me there. So when ya say ya can't stand the way I look at ya…"

"It's not the way you look at me…but how I see myself when I look at you".

"I wanted ya in my life. Always. Just there, ya presence was a part of me. I couldn't imagine my life without it. So when ya said it might have been better that ya ended up with Ed and me leaving town, I can't accept that. Because that meant that ya left my life".

"Look, Daryl. I get what's good, what you need and you won't ever be able to make me act different. Regardless of how that will make you feel about me. And you'll have to…just understand this" she said still staring at the fire. She stood up to walk away, but she turned to him. She bent and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Note: Dale was really a big loss for the group, but it will also make them come closer.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Ending of a chapter: The farm goes down

Ending of a chapter: The farm goes down

Rick spoke deep words at Dale's funeral. He wanted to prove the deceased man that they weren't broken, that the group will stick together. It occurred to Daryl that this was his decision as well. And that he wished to settle it with Carol. All those days had passed in vein. He finally had her back and she felt farther than ever. That must change.

Hershel asked them to move in the house that night, all of them as it was becoming colder and insecure outside.

Carol had sat the mattress in a corner and arranged Daryl's close to hers. He was outside with Rick planning where to take Randal. She went into the kitchen and prepared provision for them, blankets and lanterns just in case they needed them. She looked out the window at Daryl talk to Rick.

"That thing you did last night…" Rick asked Daryl.

"There no reason you should do all the heavy lifting" Daryl said to him and Rick nodded, thanking.

"So you're good with all this?" he asked Daryl, waving his map.

"I don't see the two of us fighting on the side of the road. Nobody would win that fight".

Shane appeared and Daryl made an excuse to let the two talk.

A little bit later, Daryl prepared the car and T-Dog brought him Dale's gun. Rick was ready to go and T-Dog went to bring Randal. But when he got to the barn there was no trace of him. They searched for him, until Shane appeared from the woods his face covered in blood, saying Randal had attacked him and fled to the woods.

"Heshel, T-Dog get everyone in the house, lock yourselves up! Glenn, Daryl, come with us" Rick demanded.

Daryl turned to Carol, placing his palm on the pistol on her hip.

"Ya use that if necessary, ya hear me? Keep safe" he said and she nodded. He brushed her cheek and left with Rick and the others.

It was night when Daryl returned with Glenn. They had skipped dinner sitting in the living room gathered around without saying a word.

"Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asked.

"No".

"We heard a gunshot".

"Maybe they found Randal" Lori said.

"We found him".

"Is he back in the shed?" Andrea asked

"He's a walker".

"Did you find the one that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, weird thing is…he wasn't bit" Glenn explained.

"His neck was broke" Daryl added.

"So he fought back" Patricia said.

"The thing is Shane and Randal's tracks are right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker so he didn't come up behind him. They were together" Daryl concluded.

"Would you please get back there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on Earth is going on?" Lori asked with a desperate voice.

"Ya got it" Daryl nodded.

"Thank you!"

As Daryl went out with Glenn and Andrea they froze at the sight of what was going on outside. A herd of walkers were approaching the house and there were too many of them.

"Patricia, get the lights" Hershel said.

"I'll get the guns" Andrea rushed in.

"Maybe they are passing, like the ones on the highway. Shouldn't we just go inside?" Glenn asked.

"Only if there's a tunnel down there I don't know about. A heard like that is gonna rip the house apart" Daryl said.

"Carl's gone!" Lori came out desperate.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"He was upstairs I can't find him anywhere".

"Maybe he is hiding" Glenn said.

"He's supposed to be upstairs" Lori was losing her breathe. "I'm not leaving without my boy".

"We're not leaving, we're gonna look again, we're gonna find him" Carol tried calming her down, getting her in the house.

T-Dog and Andrea prepared the guns, handing one to every one of them.

"There's no point there's to many of them" Daryl said.

"You can leave if you want" Hershel said preparing his weapon.

"And you'll take them all out?"

"We have guns we have cars…" he said decided.

"We'll take out as many as we can and then will use the cars to lead them out of here" Andrea made the plan.

"Ya serious?" Daryl asked, with no harsh tone in his voice.

"This is my farm, I'll die here" Hershel said decided.

"All right. It's a good night as any" Daryl said jumping over the porch going to his bike.

They got in the cars and drove as close to the walkers as possible, shooting as many as they could. The barn lid suddenly on fire. Lori was desperate in the house neither her nor Carol had found Carl.

"What so I do!" she screamed desperate.

"Maybe he snuck outside, maybe ran, looking for Rick. Or maybe he went after Randal himself".

"Maybe he set the fire" Patricia said.

They searched for a little longer and met on the porch, but there was no sign of him. Carol had to pursue Lori to trust and not run out into the woods alone. She asked Lori to go, she went to get the other women left behind.

"Lori, come on!'" Carol demanded.

They ran out, shooting what they could, but Patricia got pulled back by a few walkers. She was bit and Lori had to pull Beth away from Patricia, while Carol shot the walkers approaching. She remained without ammunition pretty soon, she hadn't gotten into taking another gun as she had been preoccupied with searching for Carl. Lori and Beth were out of sight; Carol ran and grabbed the biggest stick she could find, hitting walkers as she kept running.

T-Dog appeared with his car, Andrea got out trying go after Carol. She shot a walker ready to attack Carol, but another one fell over her.

Carol remained alone, feeling desperate, but decided to survive. She helped herself with the stick, yelling loud trying to control her fear.

It was Daryl who heard her. He was looking at the farm, frozen, there was no hope killing all the walkers. He turned his bike around getting to the running Carol.

"Get on, woman, I ain't got all day" he said quickly and she jumped on the big, holding to him. They left into the night alone.

Daryl felt her hands shivering on him. It was a little hard for him to ride like that, but he couldn't care less. He had her there, she was holding to him, he felt her breathe starting to settle down. He brushed her hand quickly, wanting to comfort her as they passed dozens of walkers.

They drove all night, and finally they bumped into Glenn and Maggie at first. And the second one they found were T-Dog, Beth and Lori. He decided for all to head to the highway, if there was anyone left they had to be there. And as they got there, they found Rick, Hershel and Carl.

Rick shook Daryl's hand with all the gratitude in the world, while Carl embraced his mother. Maggie and Beth had Hershel back. Carol smiled happily to see the two families reunited.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"I saw a car driving in zig zag. Realized they must be Asian to drive like that" he joked, relaxing the atmosphere.

"Good one" Glenn laughed shortly.

They decided to keep moving and stay off the big roads.

"Come with me for a while" Daryl said to Carol and she nodded. They got on the bike, the other in two cars and they drove off into nowhere.

Note: Ok, so we are moving on - to the prison. Thanks for reading!


	11. Building Up

** Building Up**

The Prison

Several months had passed in a snap of the fingers. All they had done was surviving. Nights were almost sleepless, food lasting from day to day, having to fight for another shelter almost every night. Rick had taken over the total leadership of the group. But, worst of all had been Rick's news: they were all infected. Would they die of a reason any other than biting they would still turn into a walker. Jenner had told him and he had seen it with his own eyes as Shane had turned after he had been obliged to kill him.

So when they found the prison and managed to get in the courtyard, between fences, safe from the walkers, they took a deep breath for the first time in a long time.

Daryl and Carol had done the same thing as everybody for the last months: trying to survive. Hershel also taught Carol as much medicine as he could, to help him deliver Lori's child and to also be a help with wounds, stiches and so on. It seemed to Carol that everything that happened between her and Daryl at the farm, the kisses, the sleeping in the same bed had been just a dream. Their way of living had taken all that away from them.

Carol brought Daryl some food as he was holding watch on a turned over truck, inside that prison yard.

"Here, if I don't bring you any I am afraid you won't eat" she said climbing up. "It's not much, but at least something".

"Little Shane there has a big appetite?" he asked teasing.

"Don't be mean. Rick's a good guy, he brought as farther than Shane could ever have done" Carol crossed her arms as it was a little cold. "And you…you have been his biggest support".

"We all done our part. It's us against the world now".

Carol nodded and moved her shoulder around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the riffle, I am still not very used to it. Still prefer my pistol".

"Come here" he said placing the bowl aside. He started massaging her shoulder and as he did so, he recalled how her body had felt in his arms, how her lips had tasted. And how he had taken her presence for granted. And he suddenly realised that having her near wasn't enough for him anymore. He felt the need for more of her, he wanted his arms around her again, he wanted her hands stroking his hair, her lips caressing his. Daryl stopped from massaging Carol and pressed his lips together.

"We should get back" he said taking the bowl.

Carol nodded absentminded and rubbed her shoulder, just to feel the warmth of his hand a little longer. Her whole body was shivering from his innocent touch and she felt it crave for him. They got down and returned to the others. They were all talking about how to set camp in that yard, start growing seeds. But Rick interrupted them.

"I know this was a big conquest today, but we can't stop here. Just a little bit more, if we can get in the cells and clear some out…this place seemed to have fallen between the first. The pantry might be intact, they have a medical room…"

"Maybe weapons" Daryl agreed.

"We need to do this".

They were all skeptic, but Rick had demolished the democracy in the group long ago. And Daryl was backing up his decisions.

They had a short night, none really sleeping. As day light broke, they were prepared to conquer the inner yard and enter the prison. Glenn, Maggie, Rick, T-Dog and Daryl went to fight body to body, the others remaining outside, making noise to attract the walkers killing as many as possible through the fence. It was a harsh and long fight, but they won it. And when they found a block of cells, empty, without any walkers, secured from the rest of the world, it felt like heaven to them. There were enough cells and beds for all of them. They had keys and doors to lock. And what they did first was to each take a bed and sleep. Carol was keeping an eye on Lori who was very close to delivering. She took the cell next to her. Only Daryl didn't want to sleep in any of the cages as he named them. He pulled a mattress out and collapsed on it. His mind was empty, he needed rest, as all did.

They gathered the collected weapons the next day, preparing to go deeper into the prison. Carol, Lori and Beth together with Carl remained behind.

"Now what?" Lori asked.

"You rest and take care of your baby and we are going to start cleaning these cells around here" Carol said patting Lori's belly.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing".

"Lori, you are underfed, at least give the child some rest. You can do any work you want after you give birth to it. But now he or she is your top priority, ok?" she smiled and took Lori back into the cell.

She returned to Beth.

"Ok, let's gather everything we don't need, get the garbage out and later we should scrub the walls of blood".

Beth nodded and helped Carol with it. It took them a long while to get the place in some order and they certainly got interrupted when they heard a loud sound coming from the corridors of the prison. "Open the doors!" Rick called desperately. "It's Hershel!"

They rolled Hershel inside, he got bit and Rick had had to chop his leg off with an axe. The man was unconscious from the shock and pain. Carol grabbed a sheet and placed it over his cut leg. Rick, Glenn Lori and Carol moved him on one of the beds and Carol bent to try and stop the bleeding.

"I need bandages!" she demanded.

"We used everything we head" Glenn said.

"Get more. Anything!"

Lori asked Carl to get towels, Carol demanded for pillows to raise his leg and make the bleeding stop.

Meanwhile Daryl had walked back, preparing his crossbow. They had been followed by some inmates they had found in the cafeteria and he was prepared to hold them off, at the entrance.

"That's far enough" he said as they entered shyly.

"Cellblock C, that's mine, gringo. Let me in" the one who looked as their leader said.

"Today's your lucky day fellows, you've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go".

"What you got in there?"

"Ain't none of your business" Daryl was still pointing his crossbow at them.

Carol heard him talk from inside, heard T-Dog step in as well, but her attention was on Hershel. She was changing towels together with Lori, one after the other and after a while it seemed it would never stop. Both were covered in blood to the elbows.

"It will stop, right?" she asked Lori.

"It slowed down quite a bit" Lori said.

They talked about crutches and the need of antibiotics.

"You've got to be worried sick about delivering the baby" Carol asked her.

"Look at me, do I look worried?"

Carol looked at the woman, she seemed calm.

"You look disgusting" she joked in order to relax the atmosphere a little.

"So do you" Lori smiled. She checked Hershel's temperature. "We'll get through this".

The bleeding had finally stopped when Rick returned with T-Dog carrying bunches of food. They had agreed to help the inmates clean up other cells in return of half of the food from the cafeteria.

"Canned beef, canned corns, canned cans" T-Dog joked. "And there's a lot more from where this came".

"Any change?" Rick asked.

The bleeding was almost stopped, but he needed sterile gauze to heal. At least there was no fever. Still, Rick insisted to handcuff him to the bed…just in case. And this made Carol even more concerned for Lori and her baby's safety. If Hershel died how could she help Lori deliver the child? Hershel had taught her a lot, but she never practiced. How could she cut open the woman, would she need caesarian?

Later that day, out of nowhere, Carl appeared with a bag full of sterile bandages. He had sneaked into the nursery and brought them all back killing two walkers on the way.

Meanwhile, Rick, T-Dog and Daryl helped the inmates clean some cells to live in. Out of five only two remained: one of them got bitten, the other tried to get Rick killed and ended up dying. The third one ran away, Rick managing to lock him up with the walkers.

When they returned they found Hershel breathing normally, with no fever. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at everyone sane. They sighted relieved, he took Rick's hand and thanked him.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asked.

"Outside…" Glenn said. "She…you should see for yourself".

Daryl blinked rather confused and went out. He found Carol, arms covered in blood, cutting a walker's guts. It was a woman.

"What the hell are ya doing, woman?" he stopped next to her, confused.

"If Hershel dies…and Lori needs to undertake caesarean, I know what to do. Theoretically. But I haven't practiced and I need to learn how to cut her open without getting to the baby. We can't take any risks and I will practice it until I get it perfectly. You can help me by getting more walkers and…

"Carol" Daryl interrupted her, bending down to her. He placed his dirty palm on her blood covered hand. "Hershel woke up. He's gonna be fine".

"He is?" Carol looked into his eyes.

He smiled, as he nodded. His other palm went to her neck and their foreheads met.

"Lori will be fine as Hershel is. He is here to help deliver the baby. And he has one fuckin' good student".

"I'll still want to finish…this" she said as they pulled away.

Daryl puffed to laugh.

"Sure, play in ya little sandbox" he stood up, looking around, making sure they were safe without too many walkers gathering at the fences.

"What happened to those inmates?"

"It was five o' them. Now they're only two. We cleared some cellblocks for them, and closed them away far from us".

"By the way, I know you said you won't sleep in one of those cages, but I cleaned one up for you, set your clothes there and some towels. Well…whatever towels we have left with Hershel's wound".

"T-Dog said he would work on the pipes see if he can make some water flow into that bathroom next to the cell. If ya finished here, I wanna go and help him".

"You don't need to guard me".

"Ya ain't telling me what to do, woman" he said with a joking tone.

"What's going to happen to me in this yard?"

"I don't know, some walker might wanna steal ya away from me".

She looked up, trying to hide a smile. He wasn't facing her, his eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Now that Hershel is fine, we need crutches".

"Yeah, will make a ride to some city tomorrow, maybe we can find some. And whatever else we need".

"Towels, maybe sheets".

"Yeah, ya'll make me a list tomorrow".

"Ready" Carol stood up, looking down on the walker.

"Was ya surgery a success?" he asked, teasing her, as he turned to her.

"The patient would have lived" she joked back.

"Come on, ya need to clean. Ya don't look very appealing".

"I slept with you in the same tent, you carrying the smell of ten walkers".

"Yeah, but I'm a man, ya supposed to enjoy my sweaty smell" he puffed.

She laughed at him, realizing they were having a pleasant chat, the first time in months.

As they got in, she felt that everybody had finally started relaxing. Hershel was feeling better, their nerves had cooled off. T-Dog was fixing the pipes and Daryl went to help him.

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked Lori.

'I'm ok, stop worrying about me" she smiled.

"Well, I'm going to make you a super dinner. With all this food, you can start feeding that baby right".

"You're sure you wanna cook like that?" Maggie asked her amused.

"I'm gonna clean my arms and the rest later" she said pouring water in a bowl. She used that small bar of soap that was left and cleaned as much as she could.

Glenn made a fire and Carol cooked with Beth. Just as they finished T-Dog returned with Daryl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give your deepest applause to the best pipe master there is" T-Dog joked with a big grin on his face.

"He made it" Daryl was also smiling. "We officially have running water. Cold, but still running. And the best of all we have…a shower".

"No way!" Glenn said lightening up. "I can't wait to try it, but after we eat. I'm starving".

"Ya can say that twice, man" Daryl said sitting at the table where Carol was bringing the food.

"You all eat, I am going to enjoy the shower first" she smiled and vanished. She stopped by Hershel first who was resting then grabbed other clothes and went into the bathroom.

The water was cold, but running. It wasn't a long and resting shower, just a short one to get the dirt of her, but it still felt heavenly.

Daryl was chewing his food when his eyes looked around stopping on the bathroom door. Carol was inside, alone getting cleaned, naked. He had to swallow hard at that thought.

"Daryl?" Rick called up. "Everything fine?"

"Yeah. I'm going for a stroll and a short checkup for the perimeter" he stood up.

He returned later that night. Everyone had cleaned, most were in their cells sleeping. Carol was sitting with Lori on the bed, the small petroleum lamp dimming shyly in the night. They were talking and he stopped in the doorway.

"Got a towel for me?" he asked.

Carol looked up at him.

"Where have you've been?"

"Strolling around. So what cell is mine?"

"The next to mine. You have sheets on the bed and some not too very dirty clothes. We can start washing properly again tomorrow. You have a towel in there as well".

He nodded and walked to his cell. The towel was the size of a pot holder.

"Ya name this a towel?" he returned waving the thing around. Lori laughed shortly. "Ya trying to mock me, woman?" he asked joking.

"That's all what was left, Daryl".

He sighted, playing annoyed and walked towards the bathroom. Lori laughed again looking at Carol.

"It's good to have walls around us for once in such a long time".

"Yes, we can finally get some rest" she said.

Lori yawned and stretched her body.

"Sleep well" Carol said taking the lamp with her.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Not yet, I'm not sleepy yet. Going to arrange some things downstairs, till it hits me.

When Daryl finished his shower, felling somehow human again he saw the small light in the next room of the cells. He approached Carol who was arranging the plastic bowls and some of the food. He sat down at a table looking at her.

"Where ya got all that sterile bandages for Hershel?" Daryl asked her, starting the conversation.

"Carl got it from the infirmary. He went alone".

"He what?"

"He did" Carol turned to him.

Daryl rubbed his forehead.

"Guess ya can't grow up other than though in today's world".

"At least we have some shelter here. I hope it stays like that".

He nodded and they looked long at each other through the darkness.

"I'm going to sleep, there's still a lot to do around here" Carol eventually said.

She took the lamp and passed him.

"Carol" he said as he stood up. "We'll build it up. Again. Together".

She smiled and nodded.

"Night" he whispered.

"Night, Daryl".

Note: So we arrived to the prison...some fences should help build up their relation again, right?


	12. Words and Whereabouts

**Words and Whereabouts**

Looking much better" Carol smiled at Hershel as she checked his wound. "We're going out to find you some crutches".

"Thank you, Carol" he smiled back.

"Thank yourself for teaching me all you did, not me".

"Ready?" Daryl appeared in the doorway. "Glenn and Maggie are waiting outside.

She nodded and stood up.

"All four of you?" Hershel asked.

"Yes, we need a lot of things for this new place and we decided to go all four, to move faster" Carol explained.

"Right, be careful".

Glenn and Maggie took the car, Daryl and Carol the bike.

"Ya made a list?" Daryl asked as they got off.

"We did" Maggie said. She took a deep breath in. "You know this is a risk".

"We're gonna handle, take it row by row, if there are too many of them, we retreat" Daryl said looking up at the worn out logo of the big supermarket.

"Ok" Carol turned to Maggie. "You get soaps and detergent. But that only after you find the crutches. I get the sheets, blankets and maybe I can find some clothes. We'll meet outside".

"Right" Maggie agreed.

They entered the supermarket and split up. Maggie went with Glenn, Daryl with Carol. Step by step, without a word or a whisper. Daryl whistled at some point showing Carol the linings section. She nodded and walked there. Daryl watched her gather everything she could with the speed of light. The two ran back.

"That's all?" Daryl asked as Carol threw the things in the back of the car.

"No, there was no walker in sight. We can get more towels and some clothes".

"Ok, let's go back".

The process repeated, Carol grabbed whatever she could, while Daryl was holding watch. Pants, shirts, underwear, stockings and sweaters she took everything she could. She stuffed them in her bag. She nodded at Daryl and they were ready to go. But as they turned right they met a dozen of walkers.

"Shit" Daryl whispered. He turned, grabbed Carol's hand and the two ran out. Maggie and Glenn were at the car.

"Everything ok?" Glenn asked.

"Didn't stumble upon any?"

"Nope"

"Well, we did. Ain't seen us, doe. Come on, let's head back".

"You found crutches?" Carol asked as she threw her bag and everything she was carrying in the car.

"Yes, hardly, but we did. Also soaps, detergent and so on" Glenn said.

"Come on, ya can chat later" Daryl said and Carol jumped on the bike.

They drove back.

"New sheets?" Lori asked.

"Yes, enough of them to have some comfort" Carol said as they brought everything in. "Also towels and Maggie got soap".

"Not only that" she winked and made a sign for them to approach. Beth was also in her cell. She opened her bag, which was full of feminine hygiene products and even some for pampering.

"You brought body oil?" Lori asked amused.

"Don't we deserve some pampering? I just took everything of the shelf, what can I do if somebody baby oil, smoothening shower gel fell in? Besides, with the baby coming we don't want you getting stretch marks"

They all started laughing, looking at the products Maggie had in her bag.

"What ya all laughing so happily at?" Daryl asked curios, appearing in the door way with Glenn.

"Girl's party in here, no boys allowed" Maggie joked closing the door to the prison cell.

Glenn pulled Daryl away.

"Maggie picked up woman's stuff from the supermarket. Guess their having fun with it".

Daryl puffed sarcastically.

Later Carol set a little washing corner in the bathroom and a rope to dry the clothes. She was arranging the food with Carl.

"It should last us a while" she said writing everything down.

"It's starting to look pretty human in here" the boy said, helping her move the food in order.

"When we're finished with this, we will burn the bodies outside and start placing seeds to grow plants".

He nodded a little absent minded.

"Carl…may I ask why you are so upset with Lori?" she said while counting the cans. It wasn't an invasive question.

"'Cause she's still treating me like I am a small child. She doesn't trust me, Carol. She got all over me when I brought those bandages for Hershel, instead of being happy she had them".

"You're not a boy anymore, you can defend this group almost as good as any man around here. Sure, you're still growing, you don't have T-Dog's or Daryl's strength".

"So why can you see that and she can't?"

"She can. But she is your mother and for her, your safety comes first. This is how it's mean to be. She never wanted this for you. She wanted you to grow up in a normal world, to have a childhood, to make beautiful memories, not sleep with a gun under your head at night, wondering if you will still be alive in the morning".

"She needs to accept the truth".

Carol stopped what she was doing and looked at Carl.

"She is. But keeping you safe will always be her top priority. Because that's what mothers do. They keep their children safe, they watch them grow up. And if you want her to give you a break, you'll also have to give her a break as well".

Carol smiled at him. He somehow nodded fast and resumed moving the cans around.

"What ya doing in here, playing with food?" Daryl asked as he entered the room.

"Counting it, rationalizing it" Carol replied.

"Well, Lori prepared dinner, said to call ya both in".

"In a second. Carl, go ahead, I am almost finished".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thanks for the help".

He passed Daryl, truth be told he was kind of hungry. But, like anyone else he was never complaining about it.

"Ready. Now we know what expires when, what will be finished when and what we will need next" she said looking at the shelves full of food. She turned pleased, just to face Daryl who was staring at her.

"Ya never knew to fight for what ya wanted" he said.

She frowned, she didn't see it coming. She walked and passed him.

"Carol" he called her name, grabbing her wrist. She turned, but pulled her arm away.

"Why don't you gather everything you have to reproach me and say it all? Take it all out".

"Why? 'Cause ya used with all kind of abuse?"

"No, because you know you can say anything to me; that I will listen and forgive every crap that comes out of your mouth" she was starting to boil. "I'm fighting, Daryl, I'm fighting to stay alive, I'm fighting for this group. Just like you, day by day".

She was breathing fast, looking with anger at the man she desired.

"And I'm fighting for you, but it's just different from what you are used too. I am never going to push myself onto you, I am never going to put my desires before yours, before your safety. You'll either accept it or not".

She turned to leave, but stopped. He approached her and placed his palm on her shoulder. Carol turned, her hands going directly into Daryl's hair, pulling him closer. Her lips found his, avidly and angry. He grabbed her waist, pressing her body against his, his hand slipping under her top, feeling her skin. Fuck dinner, he wanted something else.

"Carol, Daryl, dinner!" they heard T-Dog call and approach.

Carol pulled away from Daryl, breathing hard and looking angry in his eyes.

"Come on, man, it's getting cold what the heck!" T-dog said as he reached them.

"Coming" Daryl said, still staring at Carol.

"Everything fine?" T-Dog asked.

"Yes, just perfect" Carol said, trying to calm. She turned and finally walked away.

Daryl threw a vicious look at T-Dog and also passed him.

"What?" T-Dog asked confused and followed Daryl.

Carol sat down, Lori handed her a bowl of food. She had calmed as she saw the woman, with her big belly popping out of her blouse. She realized, as she slowly ate whatever food Lori had given her that she had just thrown herself into Daryl's arms, despite everything she had said before. It was even harder for her to interpret her gesture as it hadn't been something she had planned to do it had just…come over her. She looked at him, from under her lashes, like she feared to meet his eyes. She sighted relieved when she realized he wasn't staring at her, but listening to what T-Dog was telling. Something about cleaning the yard…Carol wasn't paying attention. Now that Daryl was concentrated with someone else, she could gaze her eyes at him, without the fear he might notice.

He kept biting his lower lip, which was slightly redder than usual as it had been a pretty passionate kiss. Of course, his gesture made Carol only wish to devour his lips and she bit that plastic spoon she was eating with. His hair was a little messy; she could still feel the thick strands between her fingers. And speaking of fingers…her eyes went down on his hand holding the spoon, that same hand that had been on her skin, under her top just a second ago. His skin was chapped and rough, but it had felt better like silk on her body.

He suddenly turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. There was that expression in his eyes that told Carol he had known all along how deep she had stared at him for the last couple of minutes. And not only was he looking at her, but everyone's eyes were on her.

"Will you, Carol?" Rick asked.

"What?" she barely whispered, her eyes imprisoned on Daryl. It was impossible for her to move her stare even if she desperately wanted to.

"Work with us in the yard to organize everything? I know there's still much to do here, but we could use your help outside" Rick said.

Carol finally came to herself and as she did she saw Daryl smirk.

"Of course" she turned to Rick and smiled polite.

"You barely touched your food, are you feeling sick?" Lori asked her. She placed her palm on Carol's forehead to check her temperature.

"No, I'm fine, my mind slipped for a while".

"Where?" Daryl asked, clearly playing with her.

"To some highlights of my life" she teased back with a smile. Daryl clearly liked the answer as it was hard for him to hide that second smirk forming on his lips.

"Ok, so we're going to the tower see how many walkers gathered and all that" Glenn said, referring to him and Maggie. "Don't wait up for us".

Carol stood and gathered the dirty bowls.

"You go rest, I'll take care of this" she said to Lori.

Beth went to take care of Hershel, Carl and Rick went outside for a quick stroll. Carol washed the bowls, while Daryl and T-Dog moved the big sachets of corn around.

"At least the food is stored properly" T-Dog said as Carol also entered the room that had become the pantry.

"It will be enough for a while" she looked at the shelves.

"Let's take a perimeter stroll as well" T-Dog said to Daryl and went to the door. The man looked at Carol and followed him.

When Daryl returned, and he returned pretty late, he walked to Carol's cell. She had fallen asleep, with the gas lamp still working. He entered and turned it off, looking down at the woman.

As he passed Lori's cell, he found her still awake.

"Can't get any rest?" he stopped in the doorway.

"Not much" she smiled somehow bitter.

"The baby kickin'?"

"This is a strange world to deliver a baby" she sighted.

"Ya know…" he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "A baby is a blessing. And in today's world, it's a beacon of hope".

Lori looked up at him, very surprised of his words.

Carol had woken up as she heard the m speaking. She smiled and sighted, falling back to sleep.

Note: Getting there...

Thanks for reading!


	13. Too much death

Too much death

It was a hot day and Carol had tied a scarf around her head before going outside with Rick, T-Dog and Daryl. They moved some cars around, talked about burning the corpses.

"Where are Glenn and Maggie, we could use some help" Carol said.

"Up in the guard tower" Daryl pointed up.

"Guard tower? They were there just last night" Rick said.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called out loud.

Glenn's head popped up, he opened the door, shirtless, buttoning his pants.

"Hey" Glenn called back, a little embarrassed. "What's up guys?"

They started laughing.

"Ya coming?" Daryl asked amused.

"What?" Glenn asked a little confused.

They started laughing harder, Daryl's smile was up to his ears. Carol covered her mouth.

"Ya coming?" he asked louder.

Glenn looked at Maggie who was still inside.

"Come on, we could use a hand" Daryl said and they all turned around to walk to the cars, still laughing.

"Yeah, will be right down".

Carol was still laughing. Daryl looked at her and winked. She smiled. T-Dog turned around, noticing something.

"Hey Rick" he called and as Rick turned his smile vanished. Axel and Oscar appeared in the yard.

"Come with me" Rick said to D-Tog and Daryl.

Carol also approached, Glenn and Maggie came out of the tower.

Axel and Oscar tried talking them into letting them join the group. They couldn't stand living in that block of cells another day, living between the corpses of their long gone friends. While Axel begged, Oscar kept his dignity trying to convince them with arguments. Rick looked back at Daryl, silently asking for his opinion, but Daryl lightly shook his head. It was enough for Rick and Daryl locked them up in another part of the yard.

He returned to the others, finding out that T-Dog wanted to give them a chance.

"Are you serious? You want them living in the cell next to you? The least they'll be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You wanna go back to sleeping with one eye opened?"

"I never stopped" T-Dog said. "If we send them out there we might as well execute them ourselves". "I don't know, Axel seems a little unstable" Glenn said.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this. What if they decide to take it?" Carol stepped in.

"It's just been us for so long…their strangers…it feels strange to have other people among us" Maggie agreed.

"You brought us in" T-Dog addressed her.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shotgun you didn't give us much of a choice" Maggie half joked.

"They can't even kill walkers" Glenn said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do" T-Dog looked at Rick.

"I get guys like this" Daryl said. "Hell, I grew up with them. Their degenerates but they ain't psychos. I could've been in there with them just as easy as I am out here with ya guys".

Carol looked at Daryl, her eyes disagreed.

"Ya don't believe that?" he asked her.

"No" she said decided.

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell, no! Let them take their chances out on the road just as we did".

"What I'm saying Daryl…"

Carol was still looking at Daryl when Rick interrupted T-Dog telling a story of his young years, of a boy who had been acquitted by lying very good. Two weeks later he was out on the streets doing the same thing.

"We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands".

They turned to go back to their work.

"I am sorry T" Carol said approaching. "But the world is getting worse and it's becoming harder to trust".

Rick decided to get the prisoner supplies for a week. They moved the cars out, facing the road.

Meanwhile Hershel was ready to try out the crutches and, as he seemed to handle them pretty well, he decided to go out for a walk.

Carol, Maggie and T-Dog were moving the cars, while Rick, Daryl and Glenn had gone to the forest to get wood to burn the bodies. Hershel came out with Lori, Beth and Carl.

They all stopped to look at Hershel, the image of him recovering so fast, giving them a good feeling.

But as they did so, dozens of walkers appeared behind Hershel and the others. Rick and Daryl started running like insane; Glenn remained behind to lock the fence. Maggie, Carol and T-Dog who were closer to the others reached them quickly and started shooting walkers as Lori and Carl did. Beth was able to get Hershel into safety, behind a fence.

Maggie managed getting next to the doors of the cell block and called Lori and Carl. They entered just to face that another bunch of walkers had invaded their sacred cells.

Carol and T-Dog were shooting the walkers trying to get to the gates that were opened, letting walkers out. Carol opened a door for them to get out, while T-Dog closed the gates. But in the process he got bit in his shoulder and Carol only managed killing the walker after that.

"Hurry!" she screamed to T-Dog, getting behind the door with the man.

Daryl lost Carol out of his side. She was nowhere and Rick was struggling to open the gates with his shivering hands. They entered the yard and cleaned out the remaining walkers.

"Those chains didn't break on their own. Someone took an axe and cut through them" Glenn said to Rick and he looked back at the inmates following them. "You thing they did it?" Glenn added.

"Who else?" he said angry.

Just at that point and alarm started screaming.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!" Daryl walked around trying to find the source.

"How the hell did this happen?" Rick pointed his gun to Oscar.

"Wow, wow, it gotta be the backup generators" Oscar said. After a short explanation on how the generators work, they ran inside to kill the alarm.

Meanwhile T-Dog was trying to get Carol back to the cell blocks.

"Dog, you need to stop!"

"Why? Die here?"

"No, I'll do whatever I have to, you're not becoming one of those things!"

"This is God's plan. He always took care of me. He will help me get you out of these tombs" T-Dog was holding on to his wound, barely able to walk anymore. Carol slipped her shoulder beneath T-Dog's arm, helping him walk. But as they did, they met two walkers. The lights were low, flashing from time to time, and neither Carol nor T-Dog had any ammunition left.

"Back!" Carol demanded.

"No, come on" T-Dog pulled on her hand.

"No!" she begged of him, but T-Dog threw himself on the walkers, pushing them to the wall.

"Go! Go!" he screamed back at Carol.

She looked desperate at him, she passed him as he was getting bitten, her eyes filled with tears and face with anxiety. She had to run while he was devoured by the walkers.

Carol ran for a very long time, losing herself in the mazes of the prison. She finally encountered a walker and took out her knife.

"I'm not dying in here. Not now!" she screamed jumping at him and sticking her knife into him. But his skin was so rotten it got stuck and she couldn't pull it out. She pushed the walker to the floor, ran and entered a small closet, closing the door after her. She moved around, images of T-Dog fighting to his last breathe filling her mind, she angered, she hit the wall, tears ran out of her eyes as she walked from one corner to the other. She hit her back to the wall and rolled down, overwhelmed.

Meanwhile Daryl had gotten with Rick and Oscar to the generator room. Daryl was holding the door from walkers to enter while Oscar went to help Rick to close the generators. But as they did so a very angry and alive Andrew popped out of nowhere trying to kill Rick with an axe. Rick defended himself as he could, while Daryl jumped from the door, grabbed his crossbow and shot the first walker, killing the next one with his knife. He managed closing back the door. Oscar threw a barrel at Andrew and grabbed Rick's gun pointing at him. Daryl was about to jump at Oscar with his knife in his hand, but the man didn't notice it.

"Shoot him!" Andrew demanded. "We can take back this prison".

Oscar took deep, angry breaths while Andrew kept talking. Oscar pointed his gun at Andrew shot him and turned the pistol. He handed it to Rick, hoping he had proven his sincerity about joining the group. They both turned the generators off.

They walked back and found two walkers devouring a body. They shot them and as they approached, they realized it was T-Dog's body. Daryl spotted something on the ground. He picked up Carol's scarf, he grunted looking at Rick. He moved on his feet, biting his inner cheeks.

They ran back to Hershel, but Maggie, Lori and Carl hadn't return.

"They didn't come back" Hershel said. "What about the other? T-Dog? Carol?"

"They didn't make it" Daryl's voice was low.

"We're going in" Rick said rapidly feeling they were running out of time. "Daryl and Glenn you…" he was interrupted by the small cries of a baby. As they looked back they spotted Maggie carrying a baby and Carl walking after her. Maggie had a distressed look on her face, swallowing her tears. Rick approached her, his face becoming desperate as well. Maggie's lips were shivering she was one step from crying.

"Where…where is she?" Rick asked as Maggie gasped silently.

"No…" Maggie said and Rick passed her. "Rick…no".

He ignored her, he started sobbing tears, covering his eyes next to Carl who was crying silently.

"Oh, no, no!" Rick's sobs became louder and more painful as he bent to Carl who couldn't look his father in the eye.

Glenn embraced Maggie, Daryl looked down, Rick fell to the ground.

And suddenly Rick couldn't hear a thing. He was looking into the distance, Daryl waving his hand in front of the man, but he was blank.

"Let me see the baby" Hershel said.

"What ya gonna feed it with?" Daryl asked concerned. "We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula and soon or she won't survive" Hershel said to Daryl.

"Nope, no way! Not her" Daryl said slipping his crossbow over her shoulder. We ain't losing nobody else, I'm going for a run".

"I'll back you up" Maggie said decided.

"I go too" Glenn said as well.

"Ok, think where we're going. Beth".

Beth took a few steps with Daryl.

"The kid has lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so well".

"I'll look out for him" Beth nodded.

"You two get the fence" he addressed Alex and Oscar. "To many pile up we have a problem. Glenn, Maggie let's go!" Daryl demanded.

Rick grabbed the axe and ran inside ignoring everyone else.

"Get the gate! Come on we're gonna lose the light!" Daryl was becoming agitated.

They decided to go on Daryl's bike, just him and Maggie. She explained to Glenn she had to do so for Lori. The two vanished into the distance.

They soon found a house that must have kept lots of children in it. Two cans of formula should be enough for now. Bottles and diapers, they collected everything. As they returned it was already night.

Daryl handed the formula to Beth and she went to prepare it with Maggie. He took the baby in his arms, his last beacon of hope. At least he had his mind busy until then, not having to handle Carol's death…for now. The baby was hungry, but seemed to feel at home in Daryl's arms. He tried calming her and gripped the bottle Maggie handed him. He fed the baby who enjoyed its first meal. He smiled bitter.

"C'mon, c'mon" he whispered tenderly to the baby.

He looked at the others smiling.

"She got a name yet?" he asked.

Carl shook his head. He wanted to name her all the names of the fallen women including his mother's. But there were too many.

"You like that? Ha?" Daryl asked the baby who was eating happily. "Lil' ass kicker?"

He looked at the others smiling.

"Right? That's good name?"

He managed making them laugh and relax a little.

"Lil' ass kicker? You like that, sweetheart?"

Daryl spent the night next Lil' ass kicker's box that they had turned into a bed. He looked at her, trying to focus on the small baby. His mind was empty and at the same time filled with images of her. His eyes were distant. There was one name calling up in his head, only one name he wanted to scream out loud. But he wasn't the type and he definitely wasn't going to go insane. She would be in his mind, Carol would be in his mind. He would hold on to her, hold on to the group just as she would have liked it.

Daryl looked at the windows realizing the day was breaking outside. He left the prison cell and walked into the yard to the grave they had dug for Carol. He kneeled and took out a Cherokee rose he was carrying in his pocket. He had picked it up the last day, wanting to give it to her in the evening. But he never got to it. He placed it on the ground and stroked the cross as he was biting his lip. He didn't linger there for too long, he had things to do. Things that would fill up his mind.

As they were all eating breakfast, Rick popped up. Just to check on Carl he said. Daryl told him they would clear the lower levels and that Axel was trying to fix the generator. Rick nodded and left.

The whole day Daryl walked around the prison with Oscar and Carl, taking care of the remaining walkers. Late in the afternoon they passed a door. Something was pushing itself against the door, trying to get out.

"Check it out, man" Oscar said.

"Must be one or two of them. We're taking care of it on the way back" Daryl concluded.

He looked at Carl who was clearly drifting away.

"Ya know my mom…she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virgina Slims. I was playing out with kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. Heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on the bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran down the corner, saw my friends look at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. It was my house they were there for. That was my mom in bed, burned down to nothing. That was the hard part…you know she was gone erased, nothing left of her. Made it seem unreal. People said it was better like that. She made it seem like it was better like that" Daryl told Carl as they were walking, checking other cells and rooms.

"I shot my mom, she was out, hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real" Carl replied with a low voice. "Sorry 'bout your mom".

"Sorry 'bout yours".

Carl seemed to feel a little better confessing to Daryl. They walked for a longer while, Oscar finding some slippers in a cell.

"What ya need slippers for?" Daryl asked.

"You know…end of the day, relax" Oscar explained.

A walker jumped to them and they all turned, being taken by surprise. They shoot at him all of them and sighted nervously. It had taken them by surprise.

"Must have been at the cell at the end. We checked everywhere else" Oscar said as Daryl bent at the walker. Something had caught his eye. The walker had a knife stuck in its throat and Daryl pulled it out.

"That's Carol's knife…" he said surprised. The walker looked fat and Daryl's blood started boiling.

"Ya head back, I'm gonna take care of that room".

"You sure?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna take…some time".

Carl nodded, understanding. He left with Oscar.

Daryl leaned on the wall in front of the room the doors were moving. It was closed from the outside, the body of a walker also making it hard to break the door from inside. Daryl kept sticking the knife in the ground, staring at the doors move. His hand was on the bridge of his nose, his blood boiling up. That story he told Carl…it reminded him yet again of Carol. What wasn't after all? Why did she have to slip through his finger, over and over and over again? And now…she was dead, there was no slipping, no hope, no nothing. She was gone, those words would remain unspoken, those actions undone. Those eyes would never look at him as they used to, those lips would never smile at him as they did. He jumped up, angry, he walked around the doors and finally pushed the corpse away. He pulled a little on the doors and as he opened them…he froze.

Carol was inside, barely standing, barely looking at him. Her hands were formed into fists, ready to fight her last breathe without a gun or anything to protect herself, but as she saw him, her face relaxed. She collapsed; he barely had time to catch her.

"I couldn't get out…" she whispered, her palms stroking his hair.

He kissed her lips and lifted her in his arms. His body was shivering and he almost feared it was unreal. She held to him as he held to her carrying her back, swearing to never lose her out of his sight.

When he got back to the prison cell, it was empty. He placed Carol on the bed and rushed to get her some water.

"Any bites?" he asked concerned.

"No, just a little dehydrated and…out of hope" she smiled. "Was out of hope" she added as she drank the bottle of water. He bent to her to look closely at her.

"How did you?"

"I locked myself in there, the doors closed from the outside. I couldn't open them and I also heard a walker strolling around. My knife was gone, I…" she stroked his cheek. "The only thought keeping me alive, was wanting to see you again".

"Woman, you scared the shit out of me. We buried you, for crying out loud" he bent down, supporting his back on the wall. He rubbed his forehead and she also sat on the floor, approaching him, her body still very weak. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his arms, embracing her.

"Ya not leaving me anymore, I'm moving in that cell with ya. We've done playing stupid games, waiting for time to fix things. I want ya no matter what, past or future".

"I'll always be here for you, Daryl" she whispered.

He kissed her lips again and helped her up to sit back on the bed.

"Now rest, you need to recover your strengths" he smiled as she closed her eyes.

He sat next to her, watching her rest, unable to take his eyes of her. She had aged, but she had somehow become more beautiful. Her features had formed into something solid and decided, her eyes had gained strength. She was more appealing now than she was in her teenage years, even with all the dirt on her. He stroked her cheeks and neck, drowning into her.

Daryl heard noise coming from the door and approached. Rick had carried a wounded woman inside, Hershel and Beth were taking care of the baby. Carl was with them as well.

"Who the hell is this?" Daryl asked.

Rick placed the woman on the floor, taking her sword away.

"Come on, ya all will wanna see this" Daryl said.

Rick made sure the woman wasn't going anywhere and turned to Daryl.

"Did something happen?"

"Ya wanna see this".

They all followed him in the cell, Daryl locking the door.

Carol stood up as they approached. Rick couldn't believe his eyes, he embraced the woman long. She saw the baby and as she looked back at Rick, Carol understood Lori was no more.

"No" she whispered her eyes filling up with tears. She had lost the only best friend she had ever made. Her face crooked into pain, as Rick's eyes also filled with tears. She stroked the man's cheek, embracing him again. Carl was on the verge of crying as he saw Carol suffer so much for the loss of his mother. Carol took the baby in her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We're going to take so much care of her" she whispered, unable to hold all those tears from rolling and rolling.

Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I hope you haven't lost your interest in the story :). Anyway, thanks for reading!


	14. Slipping

Slipping

The woman they had brought in was called Michonne, she had witnessed the abduction of Glenn and Maggie. The guy who abducted them was the right hand of the "governor" the leader of a small town called Woodbury, that he had managed building up as a defense for people who lived in it. The story sounded crazy enough, but Daryl didn't have second thoughts to go after Glenn and Maggie. They decided for Rick, Daryl and Oscar to go with Michonne and get the two back. After Hershel sewed Michonne's wound, they prepared the car and guns and were ready to go.

"Ya stay safe, ok?" Daryl said to Carol who had managed cleaning herself and was holding the baby.

"Nine lives, remember? And you return safe".

"I'll always return to ya, woman. Especially now…not gonna lose ya yet again".

She smiled and he stroked her back before leaving.

Carol remained behind with Beth, Hershel, Carl and Axel. Carl decided to name the little one Judith.

Carol cooked dinner, while Beth took care of Judith and attended Hershel's wound. It had almost healed. But when Carol returned she found Axel sitting a little too close to Beth. He was making her compliments and the young girl had started feeling uneasy. Carl was getting annoyed and Carol called Axel out of the cell.

"What's the problem?"

"Stay away from her" Carol demanded.

"Please" he said after he looked back at the cell Beth was in.

"This isn't about you repopulating the earth".

"I didn't mean no offence, I've been locked up a long while and, well there weren't many women, you follow me? I mean Maggie… she's with Glenn and you're a lesbian and I was talking to her".

Carol looked at him very amused.

"I am not a lesbian".

"You're not a lesbian? I mean you have the short hair and…"

She looked at him with sarcastic eyes.

"My, my, this is interesting" he tried looking more charming.

"No, it's not" Carol said amused. She passed him and returned to Beth and Carl.

"I'm so glad you're back" Beth said.

"I was lucky you were cleaning up the place" she looked at Carl.

"We thought the sound was coming from a walker".

"Yes, Daryl almost jumped at me with the knife" she said amused. A smile took over her face as she looked at the baby.

"You know…he jumped on his bike the minute she was born, went out there with Maggie to get formula. And he was the first to feed her…called her lil' ass kicker" Beth told her.

"He's a good man" Carol smiled again. "But I think Judith fits her better".

"You realize she will always carry this nickname? Lill' ass kicker" Carl said entertained. "I hope they return soon".

"They will" Carol reassured him and herself.

Meanwhile Daryl and the other had made it to Woodbury, walking on foot the last mile. Rick thanked him on the way there for taking care of Judith while he was out, handling his loss. They managed finding the place Maggie and Glenn were held, after they heard some shotguns. They freed them with the help of a smoke bomb and rushed back out, but there were too many following them. Daryl remained behind and was soon captured. They covered his eyes and pulled him away.

He heard noise around him, people cheering and a man talking in front of them as he was pulled by two other men. His hands were tied and he couldn't see a thing. But when they pulled the hood off his head he faced no other than Merle.

Merle froze at the sight of his brother, Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. As he looked around he realized they were in some sort of arena. He spotted Andrea there. The man, who was probably the governor, asked the crowd what to do with the two men. They screamed for them to die. Daryl looked around trying to find a way out. The governor approached Merle.

"You wanted your brother. Now you've got him" he said.

Andrea tried approaching, talking the man out of it, but he ignored her. Daryl's hands were untied.

"I asked you were your loyalty was, you said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all" the governor said to Merle. "Brother against brother. Winner goes free".

He approached them.

"Fight to the dead!"

Daryl looked at Merle. He was alive and he was not going to fight his brother. Merle raised his hand.

"You all know me. I gotta do what I gotta do to prove" he turned around and hit Daryl in his womb, making him fall down "that my loyalty is with this town!" he yelled kicking Daryl again in his guts, making him roll.

He hit him over and over again, until Daryl had no other option than to hit back. He grabbed his brother, but Merle put him back down. Some walkers on a leash were brought in.

"Ya really think that asshole is gonna let ya go? Daryl said as he was chocking Merle who was over him".

"Just follow my lead, lill' brother. We're getting out of here" Merle whispered and Daryl realized he was saying the truth. "Right now" he said pulling Daryl up. They faced the walkers, back to back.

They hit the walkers, one by one, over and over again. Until one was shot in the head. And the next one, then a civilian. A smoke bomb blurred their vision. Daryl knew Rick had returned for him.

"Come on lill' brother. Stay close!"

"Merle, come on!"

Daryl followed the flashlight, grabbed his crossbow from a man and kicked him down. He found Rick and they all ran, Merle leading them to an exit.

"This way" Merle said.

"You're not going anywhere with us" Rick grunted.

'You really wanna do this now?" Merle asked running to a fence pushing himself against it to make is give in.

"Come on, man" Daryl said holding guard with Rick and Maggie.

The fence finally broke.

"Rick, come on we gotta go" Daryl said and they all went out through the fence.

Merle started killing walkers that had gathered around the loud town. They ran off into the woods.

By the time they got back to the car, where Glenn and Michonne were waiting, both wounded and exhausted, the day was breaking.

"Glenn!"

"Thank God" Glenn approached.

"Now we got a problem, I need you to work with me…" Rick tried preparing him, but Glenn was already out of his mind seeing Merle.

Michone took her sword out and Glenn was ready to attack pointing his gun at Merle.

"Put it down!" Daryl said to Glenn placing himself in front of his gun. Rick did the same with Michonne. They talked over each other, Daryl saying Merle got them out, Michonne that he tried killing her, Glenn that they were almost dead because of him.

"He got us out" Daryl said.

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you!" Rick replied.

"Hey, we both took our turns" Merle said calm and rather amused.

"Shut up, jackass" Daryl demanded of his brother.

"Hey, get that thing out of my face!" Daryl demanded of Glenn, angering.

"Looks like you've going native" Merle teased Daryl.

"Not more than ya with that psycho back there!" Daryl turned annoyed to Merle.

"Yeah, he is a charmer, I gotta tell ya that" he said sarcastically. "Been putting a word to your girlfriend Andrea, big time" he said to Michonne who was also boiling up.

"Andrea is in Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"Right next to the governor" Daryl replied somehow bitter.

Michonne was about to jump at him, Rick stopped her.

"I told you to drop that! You know Andrea?" he calmed a little.

She looked at them, one by one.

"Hey, you know Andrea?" his voice softened.

"Yep, she does" Merle said still amused leaning to a tree. "Her and blondie spend all winter cuddling up in the forest, mhm, mhm!" Merle started annoying everybody with his languishing gestures. "Yeah, my Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut of their jaw, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about".

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl angered, turning to Merle who was just laughing.

"Hey man, we snagged them out of the woods, Andrea was close to dying".

"There's no way she's with him" Maggie said.

"Yeah, snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, sheriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liars thieves and cowards".

"Shut up!" Rick had enough.

"Oh man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them".

"Merle. You gotta shut up!" Daryl approached him, warning him. "Shut up!" he yelled at his brother.

"Shut yourself, bunch of pussies…" Merle jumped from his tree, just giving space for Rick to hit him in the nap and send him to sleep. Rick looked at Daryl who couldn't even disagree with his act.

"Asshole" Rick said calmly to the sleeping Merle.

They walked to the road, away from Michonne and Merle trying to talk things over. No one agreed with Merle coming back to the prison, but Daryl couldn't abandon him.

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked him fraught. No one wanted to give up on Daryl, but none could accept Merle.

Daryl looked at Glenn long. All the words he had said to her turned out to be in the end not much more than lies. He sighted, now he got how she ended up with Ed. They were much too alike and this was always getting in the way. So he knew that she will…

"She'll understand" he said believing it. "She will. She always does, she always did".

Rick looked desperate at Daryl trying to find something to convince him. He realized Daryl wasn't even mad for them not wanting his brother back there. He understood, he accepted it. But Daryl was his family now and he couldn't let him go. Daryl walked to the car, wanting to grab his things.

"Say good bye to your pap for me" he said to Maggie.

"Daryl!" Glenn tried again.

Rick went after him.

"Hey, hey there's gotta be another way!" he tried stopping Daryl.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once" Daryl said with a calm tone.

"We've started something last night. You realize that".

"No him, no me, that's all I can say" Daryl opened the trunk of the car. "You take care of yourself. Take care of lill'ass kicker. Carl. That's one tough kid".

He looked at Rick, regretting his decision, but there was no turning back. He walked to Merle who placed his arm on his shoulder, with a happy, stupid smile on his face.

"Come on, bro" he said after he looked back at Rick a last time.

Carl was guarding the gates with Carol chatting at the same time. Finally they heard a car approach.

"Please let them be them!" Carl said.

"It's them, get the gates" Carol said and Carl got the lock.

Carol pulled the gate away, the car drove in and stopped. Rick came out telling Maggie to drive on. He embraced Carl.

But Carol felt the world collapse on her when she realized Daryl wasn't in the car.

"Where's Daryl?" she asked feeling her guts explode from the emotion.

"It's all right" Rick approached her placing his palm on her shoulder. "His alive".

Carol started breathing again and looked back at the gates.

"We ran into his brother… they went off".

It took her a rather long moment to process the information and she hoped she had misunderstood him.

"He…left?" she whispered.

Rick nodded reading the sorrow on her face.

"Daryl left?" she asked again. "What…he's gone? Is he coming back?"

Rick had no answers.

Carol swallowed her tears and walked a few steps.

"Gone?" she sobbed.

"And Oscar?" Carl asked.

"No" Rick said.

Carol started crying silently and Rick embraced her understanding her pain. Lately everybody was losing someone around there.

That night Carol couldn't close an eye. She was standing in the doorway of Daryl's cell, staring at it, at its emptiness. It wasn't even surprising for her that he was gone, that, yet again, they got split. She entered and sat on his bed, sighting, looking up into the darkness of the ceiling. Her hand squeezed the sheets he had slept in just a night before.

She couldn't blame him, not a single bit. But she regretted that Merle had taken him away from them, that he gotten in his head that he had to give up everything for his brother. She regretted that Merle and all his past had gotten back to him.

Carol wiped a tear of her cheek and stood up. She took her lantern with her and went back to her room, lying on the bed. She could do a lot of things for him, but not fight his past.

Carol was attending Judith together with Maggie, trying to make herself move on.

"I always wanted a child" Beth said smiling at the baby. "She wouldn't have made it if Daryl wasn't here. He couldn't stand loosing anyone else".

"Sounds like him" Carol whispered bitter.

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk".

"Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse".

"Even for Daryl?"

"I'm hardly the woman I was ten years ago and still, when I had to deal with Ed again I had a hard time telling him to go to hell. My body…it recalled everything and it reacted badly at his presence, it was hard for me to stand up to him".

"But you did".

Carol huffed a little.

"It doesn't matter".

"We're weak without him" Beth said.

"We'll get through this too".

"I'm pissed on him for leaving".

"Don't be. Daryl has his code. The world needs more men like him" she said, her eyes getting wet. She smiled looking at Judith, taking her from Beth's arms and placing her in the little box.

Daryl was searching the area for any animal to eat. His eyes moved around, but he couldn't see a thing to make a decent meal. He wondered why he was out in the woods, spending the night with both of his eyes opened instead of his bed in that cell next to Carol. Or in the same cell as Carol. He wondered why the heck he was out playing ranger in the woods, instead of securing the prison with Rick and planning how to handle the governor. He was with his brother now, his own blood, but he had left his family behind, the one he had built up with sweat and blood. He talked somehow absent minded to Merle as his brother was thinking Daryl was trying to lead him back to the prison. It seemed in vein, returning there appeared more of a distant dream than something he might be able doing. But, after saving a Mexican family from some attacking walkers, after seeing how his brother couldn't care for anyone else than himself, he took a decision.

Carol was reinforcing the prison with Axel, Glenn had gone out with the car trying to find the breech in the prison. Four people had entered it, searching for shelter, but Rick had sent them off. And then there was the governor ready to attack at any moment.

Losing Lori and having Daryl leave…Rick couldn't handle it anymore. He was walking outside the prison without any sense giving Glenn no other option than taking over. But he was boiling up because of the governor harassing Maggie and he wasn't thinking right either. They were all disoriented, but they had to hold on.

When they finished Carol went out, looking at Hershel talk to Rick at the fences. Glenn was gone checking the back part of the prison, Beth was chatting to Carl. Axel appeared, still trying to charm Carol, but in a more subtle way.

He was babbling a story to entertain her, about his brother when, out of nothing he got shot in the head his blood splashing over Carol, falling to the ground.

Beth pulled Carl down, Michonne hid after the turned over truck, looking at the car that had pulled close to the prison.

Rick observed the surroundings confused, just as gunshots hit all over the area he was standing. He ran and dropped to the ground. Hershel hid between the tall grass, Carol had to pull Axel's dead body over her to protect herself from the gunshots. She was out in the open without any possibility to run. Someone was shooting from up the tower, Beth and Carl ran to a safer area.

Michonne replied, by shooting at the car, but it was pretty far away. Hershel couldn't move, Rick was defending himself with the riffle. Maggie appeared with three guns, handing one to Beth, getting Carol to safety. Carol picked up the gun and she joined the group shooting the man in the tower.

And then the worst happened. A van broke through the gates and stopped in the front courtyard. The doors opened and more of a dozen of walkers exited. Hershel was exposed, he tried pulling back and remaining unnoticed. Rick shouted at Hershel to leave, shooting the walkers approaching him, as Maggie finally got the man sitting in the tower.

But the area filled up with other walkers who had heard the gunshots. Rick had only his pistol left and after two shots he was out of ammo. He tried running away, but he got surrounded. The car and all the shooters retreated leaving them out for the walkers.

Maggie, Carol, Beth and Carl ran to the yard and tried taking out all the walkers, while Glenn returned, driving to Hershel. Michonne advanced, helping Glenn get Hershel into the car.

Rick was surrounded. There were two walkers over him, trying to bite the life out of him. He was holding them both off as much as he could, when an arrow hit the head of the walker over him. He looked up, seeing Daryl reload his crossbow and Merle running like insane hitting the walker next to him with a pipe. Daryl had Rick's back, killing walker after walker. He thanked Daryl with a light shake of his head and Daryl replied the same way around. Merle had a big grin on his face.

Carol looked at the gates. There were two man with Rick and she knew one of them by far. His way of walking and moving…Carol held her breathe. She couldn't believe her eyes and she froze for a moment. Maggie called her name and she approached the fence, shooting at walkers so the three men could come to safety. One by one they entered fast, Merle receiving annoyed looks from everybody. Daryl stopped for a mere second next to Carol, but then entered quickly. The inner gates got quickly closed.

Maggie approached Carol, placing her palm on the woman's shoulder.

"You're ok?" she asked and Carol nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered.

The two walked back to the other men.

"Saved your asses, I guess" Merle said with the same grin on his face.

"Shut up, bro" Daryl said annoyed.

Rick shook Daryl's hand.

"Let's go inside" he said.

They turned to walk, Daryl stopped Carol, taking her by her arm. He looked at her blood covered face, placing his palms on her cheeks.

"Ya wounded? Ya fool of…"

"It's Axel's blood not mine" she replied. He still looked like a chimera to her.

He nodded and she passed him, stopping next to Axel's body.

"We'll burry him" Glenn said.

Carol nodded.

They got inside.

"You stay here!" Rick said, locking Merle in the front part of the prison.

"Come on, man…" Merle said.

"Stay there" Daryl insisted.

"You're here to stay?" Rick asked Daryl.

"If I returned…I returned for good. Merle's blood, but you are family" he said looking shortly at Carol who walked to the baby.

Daryl walked after her.

"How's my baby girl doing?" he picked Judith up.

Carol rolled her eyes amused.

"She's really gotten to you" she said and was about to leave.

"She's not the only one" Daryl whispered and Carol looked shortly back at him. She went to her cell, picked up some clothes, going for a quick shower. Daryl followed the woman with his eyes, feeling unable to say anything to her.

Carol returned clean and asked Rick to open the door where Merle was locked.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"We need to eat and right now he is there with all the food" she smiled.

"Right" he said unlocking the door and locking it back after her.

She picked out some cans of food and started cooking under Merle's eyes. Merle laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Ya think my lil' brother returned for ya?"

"I don't think anything, Merle. But I guess he found here something he never had: appreciation".

"Hey, who the fuck are you to speak about such things?" he angered a little.

"I grew up with him, followed his life step by step. I know it, inside out" she said calmly turning the fire on".

"Yeah? And then you decide to abandon him. You don't think I ain't knowing he had a real friend in you. But you blew it away. You left".

"And so did he, yesterday. Guess we're even".

"Yeah? You can't tell me you are forgiving him for choosing me over you".

Carol looked back at Merle.

"Why are you making this a competition? How can you even say that? I have nothing to do with your relationship with Daryl. The only one screwing it up is you, Merle".

The gate door opened again and Daryl entered. Rick closed it after him and Daryl supported his back on the wall, crossing his arms.

"What you doing lil' brother? Keeping an eye on me to not scare your sweetheart?" Merle asked rather annoyed.

"Shut up, Merle".

"Yeah, I recall how she shivered just seeing me in the past. And still it was me who got you out of that shit years ago. Both of you…little nice Carol getting into trouble because of a Dixon…what would have your daddy thinking if his baby girl would have ended in prison that night?"

"Well, it looks like we ended up in here anyway…" Carol said. Then she looked shortly at Daryl, who was staring at her the whole time. "You're talking about the night we went to that illegal race?" she asked Merle.

Daryl snorted.

"What were you two? Barely 17 or something".

"Well…I drove there that night as I knew Daryl would be present" Carol smiled mixing in her pot.

"Yeah, I didn't see anything out of that race. Ended up talking to ya all night sitting on the platform of my truck" ignoring Merle.

"I'm getting diabetes with all the sweetness floating around" Merle rolled his eyes as Carol and Daryl laughed. "You've got a pot I can piss in here?" he asked.

Daryl asked Merle to follow him. He returned soon and stopped next to Carol who was thinking of those past events.

"Ya were wearing that white summer dress, patting it with ya hands all the time. I couldn't take my eyes of ya that night, cars passed and passed…and for the first time I didn't care. And then ya placed ya head on my shoulder and I knew I was lying thinking ya were just my closest friend".

"Didn't you have a girlfriend in those times?" Carol said amused.

"Did I?"

"I am pretty sure you did".

"Yeah he did, always coming around locking himself in his room with her. But she was so jealous of you" Merle popped out.

"Weren't ya tacking a piss?" Daryl asked, annoyed of the interruption.

Carol poured the food in the bowls, with a bitter smile on her face.

"Those were good times, Daryl, times the world wasn't insane" she sighted handing him a bowl. She handed one to Merle. "Dinner" she called out loud and Rick opened the gates everyone coming in to eat. Carol took her bowl and went to her cell.

She felt tired. Two people had died under her eyes; her best friend was also gone because she wasn't there to help her deliver the baby. And she had practiced, but for what?

She ate her food slowly until she heard Rick approach.

"Axel's gone as well" he said.

"And T-Dog…both dying under my eyes. And…" she looked up at Rick being afraid to say Lori's name.

He nodded understanding what she meant.

"We have to go on…for them. For Judith, for Carl, for Beth. Glenn and Maggie. They are all so young, they need to live" Carol whispered.

"What about us? What about me? Hershel? You, Daryl?"

"We are all keeping them alive. You're not alone, Rick. You have two children, you have Carl who is…and amazing child. And Judith who will grow up to be…"

"Where will she grow up, Carol? In this world?"

"She will learn to live in it and do a better job than any of us have done. My point is…we are not alone. We have each other".

He nodded and smiled bitter, leaving. Carol rubbed her head the image of T-Dog fighting the walkers with his least breathe, the image of Axel collapsing, all which was twisting and mixing in her head. She placed the bowl to her side and turned off the lamp, lying down. Her body felt in pain.

"You locking me in here, lil' brother?" Merle asked as Daryl was about to go to sleep.

"Ya done a lot of shit, can't ask anyone to trust ya" Daryl said and walked away.

"Now you're mad at me?"

"Merle, get some sleep".

He walked to Carol's cell, but the lights were turned out. He sighted, passed her cell and went to sleep in his bed.

Note: I do have to warn you that the next chapter will be the last one. Until then I hope you enjoyed this one.


	15. Now or never

Now or never

That next morning everyone was yet again tensed. Hershel wanted to leave, Rick was disagreeing. Even Merle was saying they should have left that night, but that chance was gone as the governor must have had the road blocked by then.

"That truck through the fence thing? That's just him ringing the doorbell" Merle said. "We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he has the guns and the numbers and if he takes the high ground around this place he can shoot, maybe starve us if he wanted to".

"Let's put him in the other cell block" Maggie said annoyed.

"No, he's got a point" Daryl stepped in.

"This is all you, you've started this!" Maggie raised her voice at Merle.

"What's the difference who started this?" Beth stepped in.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here" Hershel said.

Rick turned around and walked away.

"Get back here!" Hershel stood up and yelled. Rick stopped.

"You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said that this wasn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something".

Carol turned to feed Judith. The others got organized around. Rick soon returned after taking a look outside. He sent Maggie to keep watch.

"Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers outside, but we'll keep Maggie on watch" he said to the others.

"I can get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers give ya guys a chance to fix the fence" Daryl said.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place" Michonne said.

"We can't access the fields without wasting some bullets" Hershel said.

"So we're trapped in here. Barely any food or bullets left" Glenn stepped in.

"We've been here before. We'll be alright" Daryl said.

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest!" Glenn angered.

Daryl turned to him, also angering.

"Man, we'll go through this again? Look, Merle is staying here, he's with us now. Get used to it"

"Hey" Rick tried to step in.

"All of ya!" Daryl said to him fed up. He went up the stairs back to his cell. He passed Carol who looked after him.

She put Judith back and picked up some disinfectant and sterile gauze and walked to Daryl's cell. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how glad I am that you're back".

He looked up at her, surprised.

"To what? All this?" he said as he was still annoyed.

Carol smiled shortly and sat on the bed.

"This is our home" she tried calming him.

"This is a tomb" he replied, playing with his arrows.

"That's what T-Dog called it. I used to believe he is right until…you found me".

The corner of his lip smiled, looking at her. Tomb or not at least she was there.

"He's your brother but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come".

His fingers were playing on the arrow, he looked down and then up at her. They both chuckle shortly.

"Let me see that wound…" Carol approached a little.

"Just a scratch…and not from a walker".

She poured disinfectant on the gauze and he leaned to her. She cleaned his wound on his cheek, his face close to hers.

"Merle is right…I left ya" Daryl whispered.

"Is that why you came in there last night? Because you didn't want him talking things into my head?"

He nodded shortly, placing his palm on her shoulder.

"I…I couldn't chose, Carol. He's my brother".

"Then why did you return?"

"Because…after all I had to do what was good for me. Like ya did when ya left Ed. Ya had the power then. And I…"

"Do you forgive me?" she asked. "For the past?"

"I ain't having what to forgive" his voice lowered. "But I missed ya like hell. Ya are always slipping through my fingers, but ya sure as hell damn right for me. So how are we gonna manage all this? 'Cause I am afraid to approach ya because whenever I do, there is something coming in between. But I can't stay away either from ya…said it was enough to just have ya around…well it ain't anymore".

"Andrea is here!" Carl came in the cellblocks calling out.

"What?" Daryl said jumping of the bed. Carol followed him.

They ran out, each with a gun, each surveying the area from different places. Carol was up with Glenn, Daryl, Merle and Rick went to open the gates. They got Andrea in and Rick took away her weapons and bag.

Carol and Glenn walked back. Soon Andrea entered with the other and as she went down the stairs she embraced Carol long.

"We thought you died after you saved me, we saw that walker collapse on you" Carol said, happy to see her friend.

They talked about their losses, about Shane, Lori and T-Dog the governor; Andrea would have liked to move them all in at Woodbury. She thought they could all end up living there; it was after all a town, a place to start a new life. But none of them seemed to want to negotiate; they had seen what the governor was capable of. Michonne took Andrea for a walk while Carol went to attend Judith.

"I saw that town…it's really a town. With houses and pretty streets" Daryl approached her. "Ya think ya would like…to move there?"

Carol smiled.

"What I would like is for all of us to stick together. Sure, a town sounds appealing, but one led by such a man…I don't think that would ever work. Sounds to me like an utopia".

"Guess we should stop wanting to build up our lives again…we should just start living" he looked at the baby letting her take his finger in her little hand. "I said I'll always return to ya… and after all I did. But I also left ya in the meantime".

He heard Andrea approach and left as he wanted to give them some space. The woman wanted to see Judith before leaving and she took the child in her arms. She asked what happened to Lori and Shane; Carol told her the whole truth.

"Rick became cold…unsteady" Andrea said.

"He has his reasons…" Carol looked at Andrea. She thought for a moment. "The governor…you need to do something".

"I am…"

"No…you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatets night of his life. You get him to drop his guard then when he's sleeping…you can end this" Carol said staring into the woman's eyes.

They gave a car to Andrea, and Rick handed her his pistol and knife. As cold as he might have gotten he still cared for his people and Andrea felt it. She soon left without anyone knowing what was next.

Carol cooked dinner with Maggie that night and they sat or stood around a lamp. No one was talking, everyone looked tensed and unsecured of the future. Now they didn't feared the dead, but the living. And then Beth started singing her voice filling up the cells, trying to bring a little hope back.

Rick decided to go out with Michonne and Carl to get weapons and asked for Daryl to remain at the prison in case anything would happen. Besides he needed to keep an eye on his brother. Daryl agreed; his eyes on Carol, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

One by one they left to sleep. Carol was the only one remaining, sitting on the floor, staring at the lamp. Her mind was drifting away, somewhere far. Somehow she didn't feel the need for rest, so she grabbed a gun and went out into a tower to keep watch. She looked up at the sky full of stars, being the only light to keep her company and used the lonely time to clear her mind. One by one her thoughts ordered, her wishes and desires, her old her vanishing completely, leaving space for the new Carol. And when the sun finally came up, Carol felt new strength, the kind she had never felt, blossoming into her.

She went down to get the gates for Rick, Michonne and Carl and watched them leave between the hungry walkers.

"I searched for ya all morning" she turned to face Daryl who was right behind her. "Where ya been?"

"Keeping watch in one of the towers".

"All morning?"

"All night".

"Really?" he asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, why?"

"'Cause ya…don't look tired at all".

"I'm not. But I'll get some sleep later. Have you eaten breakfast?"

He puffed amused.

"Ya don't have to always feed me, Carol".

"I'm feeding everyone around here. If it were up to all of you, I doubt it you would ever eat. And we need our strengths" she said approaching him.

"No, I mean…look Carol, I am in love with ya".

She blinked surprised. Not that is was new to her, she wasn't that blind, but she wasn't expecting such a direct statement.

"But it's too late" he continued before Carol had the time to gather her words. "This ain't the world to fall in love. Ya clearly see it: every time I come close to ya, something happens. We're about to engage into some war with that governor guy. Who is to tell that any of us will come alive of it? I survived so long because I was never afraid of death, never afraid in to engage in a fight with it. But if I come too close to ya…I'm gonna start being afraid of it. And it's not the moment".

He pressed his lips together. Carol rubbed her forehead, his words filling her, one by one, up with sorrow.

"Well, that was a big speech" she whispered. "And I must say, I wasn't expecting it. I mean I thought we were going to linger again, like we did for the past months, waiting for…who knows what. But this…I don't know what to make of it".

She looked up at him, directly into his blue eyes.

"You say you fear death when you come close to me. Well, let me tell you that I am able to face death, because you come close to me. All this…has done nothing else than to give me strength, to give me a reason to stay alive. Other than pure survival. And I don't care if I have you for a day, a year or…whatever I am given to live, I just… I just don't want to stay away from you anymore".

She took a deep breathe.

"But it's not what you want. I was willing and am willing to fight for anything, but I can't fight instead of you. Still, Daryl let me tell you this. I love you with all my existence. And you can make me stay away from you, but you can't stop me from loving you".

She passed him, feeling shattered, but he stopped her grabbing her arm.

"Wait" he said.

"Why? So we can act as cowards again? Don't you see we have been both cowards all our lives? And that we continue being? Well, I am done with it. You have my opened heart on a silver platter. It's yours now, no matter what. I can't take it back it doesn't belong to me anymore and I don't want it back! What I want is you, but it seems that is impossible. But you think that is going to change how I feel? It won't" she said, her eyes turning glassy.

"I don't want ya to be angry at me" he whispered in a low tone.

"I am sorry for that. As I am. Boiling. I could grab a knife and kill all those walkers outside there, I am that angry!"

Her remark made him smirk.

"Don't laugh at me! You're just…" Carol blood rushed to her cheeks. She approached him and her lips touched his. Her body was pressed on him, her palms on his face and neck. Daryl couldn't hold himself. His hands went directly to her waist, pulling her even closer, he devoured her lips instantly. He couldn't resist her, his mind blurred completely. He could only see fractions of what they were doing, the rest was left to his other senses. They had somehow managed dragging each other in an empty basement room, finding a dirty mattress. He was sensing Carol, tasting her lips, her skin, feeling her body all over with his greedy hands. There was nothing else in the world, no prison, no walkers, no war, no governor just his desire to make the woman his, to finally make her his. He let her go a second, while he took off his vest and she got rid of her long sweater, remaining in a tight once red top. She sat down, supporting her weight on her elbow. He unbuttoned his shirt, but he had no patience to get it off, so he kneeled on the mattress in front of her, between her legs, approaching her. She helped him with the shirt His arms slipped tight around her, like trying to hold her from disappearing. As he embraced her, she felt the hardness between his legs, pressing onto her, showing her how desired she was. His lips were on her neck, while his hands had slipped under her top, stroking the skin of her back and, with one, skilled move he pulled the top over her head. His fingers wondered up and down her back, he took his time to look at her, unhooking the bra and getting rid of it.

Her skin was getting hotter with every touch, her lips searched for his constantly.

He pushed her down and she felt the cold mattress on her nap. His hand slipped and unbuttoned her pants as skilled as it had with her bra. He wondered his fingers under the elastic of her panties, going deeper, covering her lips to feel the breath of her hot moan as he explored her with his hand. He took her pants off and covered her nipples with his lips, his hand unbuttoned his pants. She felt him enter her slowly, taking his time and she closed her eyes. All those years were gathering up in her, all those years of waiting for her to be his and he to be hers, for their bodies to become one.

Daryl embraced her as he was getting his pleasure. She was giving herself freely, she made him lose his mind.

He collapsed over her and she embraced him.

"This was not my plan" he managed whispering.

"I don't care" she replied cold.

He lifted his body a little to look into her eyes.

"Are ya still mad at me?"

She wanted to say yes, but her features softened as she looked at his face.

"Are we in this together?" she asked.

"We'll always be, Carol" he replied.

She managed smiling, but then she recalled something.

"I forgot to feed Judith!" she said, pushing him away and jumping up. She quickly dressed.

"Beth is taking care of her…don't go now" he said confused. "How are we settling this?"

She stopped as she had button her pants and looked down at him.

"There is nothing to settle. I have made up my mind and I think I just proved it to you. What you want to do…you'll have to find out on your own, Daryl" she said with a soft tone and a warming smile. She finished dressing under his lingering eyes and left, but stopped at the door "These were indeed the happiest moments of my life". Then she walked away.

Daryl sighted and hit his nap on the wall.

Carol kept busy for the rest of the morning and afternoon. She fed Judith, she washed clothes, she cleaned guns, rearranged the food until she finally felt tired. She decided to go for a nap, but as she reached her cell, she froze in front of the door. All of Daryl's things were in there. She sat on the bed and smiled. Daryl appeared next to the door.

"I like that smile. And I wanna see it every morning I wake up" his voice filled her up.

THE END

Note: Well, this is it. Carol had to provoke the change. And as sudden as it came, the title says it: now or never. I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you all for reading and reviewing! Have a fantastic forth season!


End file.
